Our Love May Not End In Tragedy, Maybe
by dino kid
Summary: Kid has fallen head over heels for Crona, but with all the obstacles , will there love become, and survive? or will it fall to the obstacles and end in a tragedy? KidXF!Crona.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first chapter of a CronaXKid fan fiction ("Yes I always put my favorite characters name first") So I really hope you will like, I'm only used to writing ones with humor and this isn't the normal Romance Humor I write, so I am a beginner here with this genre. Again I REALLY hope you enjoy the story, I will work really hard on it, but I will not ignore my other Soul Eater story. Crona is a girl because I am not fond of making Yaoi or Yuri…I think that's what GirlXGril is… but what ever paring it is, Crona will always be the opposite gender of the other person. Oh and I'm making Ragnarok a protective brother, I have yet to decide if I want to make him her REAL brother or just like how Tamaki thinks he is Haruhi's dad (Ouran Host Club)**

**Yuki- ehh? I'm a comedian! This is not my area of work!**

**Colron- same here!**

**Dino- well all my other employees quit so you are now.**

**Yuki- fine! I DEMANDE A RAISE THOUGH!**

**Dino- fine I will multiply what you are already paid by ten.**

**Yuki- good!**

**Colron- we get paid nothing, nothing times ten is still nothing Yuki.**

**Yuki- NOOOOOO!**

**Dino- Heh**

**Yuki- SLAAAVEDRIVER!!  
Dino- What. Was. That?**

**Yuki- AH!!!**

**Colron- it's like I'm babysitting a bunch of kindergarteners..**

**Dino- What. Was. That. Colron?"**

**Yuki&Colron- She makes Hitler seem like a kindergartener… *Hides in the corner***

**Dino- Heh Dino Kid is best!  
Black*Star- NO I AM!  
*A few bloody scenes later***

**Dino- Heh. Dino Kid is still best**

**Black*Star- *is dead*…*Censors body to bloody to be seen***

**Yuki- AH!!!**

**Dino- SHUT YOUR TRAP YUKI!**

**Yuki- O.o**

It was dark out, not the best time to do it, but I was forced. I sighed, why did Maka have to get sick? Couldn't she have gotten someone else to do this for her? Why me, she could have had Tsubaki, or Liz, or Patty, or Black*Star…but why me of all people? Why I, Death the Kid?

I gave another sigh as I stood at her door; my heart was racing a million beats per second. Why her? Why did it have to be her? I took a deep breath to calm myself down and knocked on the door loud enough so she could hear, but I also, a small part of me hoped that she would not hear it.

I heard a whimper of pain and the beautiful angle opened the door. "K-Kid?" she asked surprised to see me. "Hello, Crona." I said and noticed that she had tears in her eyes and that Ragnarok was staring at me surprised to see me, his fist froze from giving her a noogie.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" She asked nervously, "W-where is Maka?" Crona added. Kid looked at her in the eyes with his normal tone with her. "Maka is sick and she sent me in her place." He said calmly, **"WAIT! HOLD UP! I aint letting Crona go with some GUY on a tour of the city at NIGHT!" R**agnarok said protectively of Crona. Crona looked embarrassed.

"Kid-kun wouldn't do anything Ragnarok, and if he did, you would stop him, right?" Ragnarok looked like he was happy with a thought of beating me up. **"Yea, Three Stripes, if you DARE lay a hand on Crona in the wrong way, I swear I will hurt you. No one is gonna make a move on MY Baby sister!"** He threatened I nodded and decided to defend my honor at his statement.

"I would never do something so vulgar, Ragnarok. Rest assured, I won't do anything bad to Crona." I promised, Ragnarok looked semi happy and went back into Cronas back. But not before giving me the 'I'm watching you' gesture. I held out my hand to Crona. "Now, Shall we?" I asked, Crona hesitated a bit and it made me wonder if I did something wrong, but she took my hand, I could almost scream in happiness! She was holding my hand! And willingly! That there folks was a bonus.

--

It was really dark but with the light of the moon and streetlights there was enough light to see the buildings. Crona seemed a little nervous looking around. She suddenly froze on spot. I stopped and looked at her "What's wrong Crona?" I ask.

Crona pointed to the corner, and I understand why she is scared. There is a snake on the ground staring at us; _Medusa_ that word comes to mind. Snakes…those were her theme. Crona would be scared of snakes for they reminded her of that witch.

I walk up to the snake and kick it out of the way. "Disgusting, scaring a lady like that." I mutter. "Kid-kun…c-c-can I a-a-ask you s-s-something?" Crona asks. "Sure, you can ask me anything." I reply

"Well, i-it's j-just that…w-w-well, is b-b-bullying a n-n-normal t-thing s-s-students do t-t-to other s-s-students?" Crona asks. I froze, "Crona, are there Shibusen students bullying you?" I ask, she looks down and slowly nods her head. "Who?" I ask a some of my anger at that showing. She flinches and I am ashamed I scared her.

"I-I don't k-know who…" She mumbles " I d-d-don't know m-many s-students…they k-keep calling m-me, names…l-like 'Witch' 'Monster' …. And 'Freak" She mumbles I growl and walk up to her. "Don't pay attention to those words, you are none of them! You are a great person! Not a witch, not a monster, and most defiantly not a freak!" I said.

Crona blushes a bit and I realize my face is very close to hers. "Ah! Forgive me for invading you personal space." I apologize I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. I was probably blushing, but I hoped she could not tell in this light, that would be embarrassing. "I-it's ok…" Crona mumbles quietly. "Here, how bout we go to my house and-" I was cut off by an annoying black blood of insanity.

"**THAT'S GOING TO FAR THREE STRIPES!!! MY CRONA IS NOT INTO YOU LIKE THAT! NOW GET YOU MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND KEEP IT OUT OF THE GUTTER WHEN THINKING OF HER!!"** Ragnarok roared and I merely sighed while Crona blushed.

"I was going to say 'go to my house and have some ice cream' Ragnarok." I said annoyed with him. "**Yea, well that better be the reason, cuz until Crona tells me otherwise, I'm protecting her from the likes of you." **Ragnarok growled. I nodded in understanding. "You wish for nothing but to protect her innocence, I understand." I said casually. "Now let's go."

--

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I hope I already made Death the Kids feelings clear. And Ragnarok being overly protective. As always Ragnarok's speaking is in bold. I hope you liked it I truly did. This took forever to make.**


	2. Ice Cream

**WAA! CHAPTER TWO! I'M HYPER! I WANT THIS CHAPTER TO BE GOOD! I WONT BE ABLE TO TYPE MUCH WENSDAY THO!!! AHH!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY CHAPTER WHILE I RUN FROM A PYSCHOPATH CRONA AND MEDUSA!!! AHHHHHHH!! IM SORRY!! I WONT EAT YOUR CHEESECAKE EVER AGAIN MEDUSA SENSEI!!! AGH!**

**I hope you all liked my last chapter. Though it is hard for me to write a KidxCrona fic but I am trying my best, also I am trying to make sure this is not short.**

**Oh and I am making Ragnarok Cronas REAL older brother. So thank you reviewers you helped me on that decision, it should be really good with him as her brother. Thank you all for your reviews now.**

**P.S. We are now calling ourselves (Me, Yuki, and Colron) the D.Y.C. (Dino. Yuki. Colron.)**

**--**

**A**fter we got to my house I showed Crona the ice cream. I also laughed while Crona was amazed by all the different flavors of ice cream we had. "I d-d-don't know h-h-how t-to decide." She mumbled and I smiled. "Don't worry; you can have a mix of the flavors." I said putting one scope of each of the three ice creams I had. Strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, I even decided to be nice and gave Ragnarok a bowl of ice cream as well.

I didn't want him as my enemy when it came to Crona. I wanted him to accept me; I didn't want it to cause stress on Cronas relationship with the blob…WAIT! What was I thinking?! Do I even KNOW if Crona feels the same way about me as I feel about her?! I was getting to far ahead!

"Kid? Aren't you supposed to be showing Crona around town…OH! Hi Crona!" Liz said surprised. "CRONA IS HERE?!" Patty exclaimed running down the stairs, I didn't have enough time to process she had a fish bowl filled with water in her hand and that with the stairs right next to where Crona was sitting, that as soon as Patty slipped and dropped the fish bowl the water would hit Crona, soaking her clothes.

Let me rephrase that last sentence part. That as soon as patty slipped and dropped the fish bowl, the water HAD hit Crona, soaking her clothes.

That's better… NO! That's worse! I thought and stared as Crona tensed. As the water hit her drenching her. Wow for a fish bowl, it sure can carry a lot of water. "OHH! I'm sorry Crona!" Patty said and giggled. "Now you need a new set of clothes! Dress up!" Patty laughed.

Liz sighed and took Cronas hand. "Here Crona, you can wear some of Pattys clothes while we dry your dress ok." Liz said and led Crona to her room before Crona could even utter a sound.

--

**MY SISTER WONT STOP LAUGHING!!! MAKE IT STOP! TIS DRIVING ME TO THE BRINK OF INSANITY!!! ITS WORSE THEN PATTYS GIGGLING!!! HELP!!!!!!!!**

**--**

"Hey! Kid! Take these towels to Crona, ok." Patty said as soon as they left Liz's room after giving Crona some of Pattys old clothes for Crona to wear. Kid nodded and took the bath towels off the couch and headed towards Liz's door.

Big mistake number one.

I forgot to knock and opened to door to reveal Crona just about to put on Pattys old shirt. Kid couldn't move, he just kept staring at Crona not making a sound. She had a thin body, and was wearing a white br- I'm not going to finish that word. But I felt my jaw drop and my face heat up a few hundred degrees.

Crona was silent with surprise, probably trying to process what just happened, finally she screamed. "AHHH!!"

That got my brain working again and dropped the towels and slammed the door shut blushing ferociously. "SORRY! Accident! I did not mean to intrude! The towels are for you! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"**YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!!! YOU WALKED RIGHT IN ON CRONA WHEN SHE WAS DRESSING! YOU SICK SHINIGAMI!" **Ragnarok screamed from in the room.

I was blushing madly; suddenly I felt a evil aurora "Kid..." Liz said a face of pure disgust on her. "Did you walk in on Crona?" she asked cracking her knuckles. "IT was an accident!" I whimpered bracing for the beating.

--

"I-it was an a-a-accident Liz." Crona said from her spine crushing hug of the sympathetic Thompson sisters. "WERE SORRY KID WAS SO PERVERTED!" The sisters whined, Crona glanced an apologetic glance at me.

I was really beaten up; I had a cold steak on my eye. And half of it was from my guns. The other half was by Ragnarok who was also hugging Crona. This just made me feel even worse; Crona couldn't even look at me for a minute without looking away. Probably in disgust at my ungentlemanly like behavior. It made me sick, I couldn't believe it.

"I wont be mad if you hate me now Crona." I sighed. But I would be sad, broken. "I d-d-don't h-h-hate you…" Crona mumbled between the hugs. "I-i-it was an a-a-accident.

She blushed and so did I. Liz and Patty froze, and looked at one another. "Ragnarok…" they said and dragged Ragnarok to a corner and started whispering, Ragnarok seemed to be disagreeing with what they were saying though but he finally seemed to agree to what they were saying.

"**Crona lets go home, and Kid, you're walking her. But I wont let him do anything bad to my little sister." **Ragnarok growled going back into her back. I blushed and nodded not allowing myself to talk. Crona blushed also. "W-w-would you l-l-like to h-h-head back n-now?" I stuttered and Crona nodded a yes.

I got up and went to the door and held it open for her. "You two behave." I told Liz and Patty. "You better behave, no molesting Crona." Liz said from her magazine. I wanted to curl up in a corner and cry so badly, but I couldn't let Crona see that.

I bowed low in a gesture of a gentleman for Crona as she walked out the door. I followed after and closed to door. And walked beside her. "I'm s-s-s-sorry for walking in on you Crona." I stuttered. This was bad; I must really like her if I was stuttering like this. I had really fallen head over heels for her.

"It's ok Kid-kun." I heard Crona mumbled. "It was an accident." I then realized that she looked REALLY cute in Patty's old outfit. Cute was actually an understatement! I blushed a bit as I also realized the outfit was revealing. Crona must have noticed and bushed. "I-i-I'm sorry! T-t-this w-w-was the o-o-only outfit Patty h-h-had that f-f-fit me." She mumbled quickly.

I froze "No! T-t-the outfit is really really good on you! I can even ask Patty if you can keep it!" I said quickly and realized what I said and blushed. "I mean if that's what you would like." Crona blushed a bit and answered. "That would be n-nice." She said and I smiled as we got to her house I bowed. "It has been a real pleasure having this night with you." I said with a smile. Grateful Ragnarok didn't show up.

Crona smiled to and I couldn't help but hug her, I was probably as surprised as her but more surprised when she hesitantly hugged me back. I smiled a bit at this. Maybe, just maybe.

--

**I hope you liked it, I always wanted to see Kid accidently walk in on Crona, and having that expression, its just like his expression when he found Liz and Patty in the Pyramided of Anubis on the third episode of Soul Eater. **

**Sorry if you all did not like this, I said already that I am not that good at writing a KidxCrona story. CronaxMaka stories are way easier. I hope you all enjoyed this because this was a stress to write.**

**I am hoping you all enjoyed it as it was painful to write, never type a story while in your small bedroom while slouching on the floor back against the drawers on your bed, or your back will hurt as much as mine did…. Ugh.**

**Signed**

**Dino, Yuki, Colron**

**We hope you liked it, love,**

**The staff that brought you this**

**The D.Y.C.**

**Goodbye and remember to review and tell your friends.**


	3. Meetings, Flashbacks, Unholy Thoughts

**Welcome back! Last chapter I forgot to do my Review to Responses,(I enjoy reversing spots on Review and Responses, for those of you who don't know what I mean, it means Responses to Reviews but I enjoy putting Reviews to Responses)**

**and one question on a review made me realize that a lot of you may be confused about this. So here goes nothing. **

**Review to Responses**

**oOShadowRippleOo**

**Ch1**

**Thanks for also being a fan of Brotherly Ragnarok, I find his outbursts amusing. Thanks for telling me that Yuri WAS girlxgirl. That was confusing. And yea I will make sure Yuki wont kill you, but yea Yuki is a boy. And your right, Colron is also a boy, but I am a girl. Ha-ha! And also the boss of Yuki and Colron, (Yuki- more like our slave driver….) I wont kill you, but I can't promise I wont kill Yuki….*Evil murderous look at Yuki***

**Ch2**

**Thank you for still reading this and saying it was not bad.**

**Espadalover**

**Thank you for being the first reviewer and helping me deciding that Ragnarok was to be Cronas older brother!**

**P.S. Yuki has dyed his hair…..oh god, and I thought he was over that phase, but if you happen to see a teenage boy with black hair with red highlights walking around with a blonde boy (Colron) and dirty blonde another person (Dino) then you found the D.Y.C team! Yay! Your probably never going to see us cause I don't want to be caught dead with the other two (Yuki- HEY!!!! What happened to the sweet little child who use to always run up and hug me when I visited? **

**Dino- I WAS FIVE THEN!!!! YOU IDIOT! I'M A TEEN NOW!!!**

**Colron- Barley. Your not even really considered a teen just because you finally have the word Teen at the end of your age… **

**Dino- screw you Colron…..)**

**Dino- and if anyone knows how to get the lines to work tell me!!!**

**P.S.S. Ragnarok was placed into Crona when she was four years old in this story ok. And is older then Crona by a few years.**

--

I sighed as I face planted my pillow. "AGH! I AM AN IDIOT!" I yelled into my pillow. "Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked through the door to my bedroom. "Yea Kid! What's wrong with our Kiddy?" Patty asked through the door, I sighed. "Go away."

Liz looked at Patty, "come on Patty, let's go and get all the other girls for a meeting." Liz said and Patty jumped and giggled.

--

--

Crona lay in bed and sighed in joy at the peacefulness and familiar feeling of being in the darkness. That is until a familiarly annoying black blob appeared. "**Yo! Crona! I REALLY want to hurt that Shinigami for walking in on you while you were changing! He saw skin of yours he shouldn't have! That gutter minded freak!" R**agnarok ranted.

"Oh! R-r-r-Ragnarok! P-p-please d-d-don't hurt K-k-Kid-kun." Crona stammered and Ragnarok tilted his head and crossed his arms. He smirked and started giving her a noogie **"Why? Is he your boooooyfriend? Nyah! Nyah! Cronas got a boyfriend! Ha-ha!" **Ragnarok teased and she blushed. "Q-quit that!" she complained.

Ragnarok just laughed and kept on teasing me. "H-h-he is not!" Crona stuttered. **"You loooove him so much!" **Ragnarok teased spreading his arms as far as they would reach **"But! I do not approve!" ** He said ending his taunting and went back into Cronas back.

--

"I have called the meeting of Girls Problems and Helping Other Girls, G.P.H.O.G. for short. We have a problem with Crona and Kid. Level Rainbow." Liz said and Maka jumped up. "That serious? And with KID? If he hurts Crona I will Maka Chop him to Antarctica!" Maka yelled all the girls were in her house, they kicked Soul out for the meeting.

"It might be Kid who gets hurt Maka, we don't even know how Crona feels about this, but we MUST help Kid, and find out what Crona feelings for him are!" Liz said from her judge's desk, complete with mallet and sunglasses.

"Um…what is Level Rainbow?" Tsubaki asked raising her hand and Patty giggled. "Romance problems!" She said giggling. "We already have Ragnarok helping us, we got him to believe that if Crona likes Kid and they get together, it would be good for her." Liz said.

Murmuring broke out between the girls, some uncertain some certain that it would work. "Sooo what's the plan Liz?" Maka asked, Blair jumped up giggling. "Let's give Kid an outfit that will have Crona unable to take her eyes off him! Then we can do the same with Crona and-"Liz threw the cat-witch out the window. "We need no perverted thinking here Blair." Maka growled as Liz slammed the window shut.

"I think we should first figure out if Crona likes him then start causing incidents that will lead them closer together!" Maka said, the flames of determination in her eyes, so bright you put a fork in it, the fork would melt immediately

"That is a great idea! You can help Ragnarok get Crona to confess her feelings to you, since you're close to her; me and Patty will try and get him to confess them to Crona." Liz said and they all nodded.

--

Crona was staring at the dark wall in her dark room at night. "….I…don't think…I can handle Shibusen…" She mumbled. "No! I know I can not handle it." Crona mumbled and clutched her head. "It was so much easier with Medusa!" She whined

She started to remember a time when Medusa wasn't the Voted Most Likely to Become a Psychopath Power Hungry Mother.

_Flashback. 3 year old Crona_

"_Mommy." Crona whined a little and walked into the room her mother was usually in. Medusa looked at her over her book. "What's wrong Crona?" she asked in a sweet voice and saw the tears in Cronas eyes. "What happened? Why are you crying pumpkin?" Medusa asked walking over and kneeling beside Crona._

"_R-r-Ragnarok wont s-stop t-t-teasing me." She whined and Medusa sighed. "Ragnarok, come out now." She said and a young man, probably around twelve, making him around 9 years older then Crona walked in. he had black hair and blue eyes, like Crona. He also had a X shaped scar on his face._

"_**What mother?"**__ Ragnarok asked innocently. "Ragnarok, apologize to your little sister." Medusa ordered and Ragnarok looked taken aback. __**"What did I do, honorable Mother?" **__He asked. "Don't try to act innocent here Ragnarok, Crona wouldn't lie to be mean to you. Apologize, now." Medusa ordered._

_Ragnarok sighed. __**"You always know when I'm lying. I am VERY sorry for being mean to you Crona,"**_ _Ragnarok apologized with a bow. __**"Will you forgive me?"**__ Crona giggled and smiled. "Of course I forgive you." Crona smiled, this warmed Medusas heart. "Crona, Ragnarok, would you two like to help me make home made cookies?" She asked smiling gently and both Crona and Ragnarok cheered__**, "I will even help you read the labels this time ok Crona and I will help you reach the cupboards?"**__ Ragnarok asked his sister who couldn't read yet. Let alone reach the high cupboards. "I would really appreciate that, Nii-san."_

_Flashback end._

Crona sighed, it had all changed the day she turned four, her mother changed, Ragnarok was melted in her, her life became a nightmare. _At lest I will never lose Ragnarok this way…._ Crona thought, the one good thing that came out of it.

--

I lay in my bed. Liz and Patty were away for something at the moment and dad wasn't home yet, so I had time to think, but….I couldn't get the picture of Crona undressing out of my head!!! That with all these disgusting ungentlemanly like thoughts to! I was having a really hard time getting my mind out of the gutter…

"I must really like her……I never thought that way about a woman…AH! I AM NOT A GUTTER MINDED PERVERT!" I yelled as another inappropriate visualization of Crona came. "These are unholy thoughts.."

--

**Well there you have it from the romance/comedy team D.Y.C. And I am still not used to referring to us as that! Well I hope you liked the flashback. I got the scar idea from a lot of other Crona fan fictions.**

**Medusa- You know what, Dino, Yuki…while Colron is in the bathroom, I learned you guys don't get along.**

**Yuki- am I supposed to like Dino?**

**Dino- he is weird…and Bi...i have nothing against Bi people, but when they start asking Colron out in front of me…well then I have a problem.**

**Yuki- it's not my fault! He is so cute!**

**Dino-…….are you asking for a death wish?**

**Medusa- I will switch your souls! I mean bodies! Agh! Dino will be in Yukis body while Yuki is in Dinos body!**

**Yuki&Dino- WHAT?!  
Yuki- ughh…what happened……Yuki….you are an idiot..**

**Dino- ugh! When was there a mirror here?**

**Yuki- I didn't order a mirror….i never liked them…might let Shinigami-san see this place…**

**Colron- back…. What did I miss?**

**Dino- Hey! Colron! Let's go out!**

**Colron- Dino…do you have a fever or something?**

**Yuki- no, why?**

**Colron…….**

**Yuki&Dino- SHE DID IT!! THE WITCH REALLY DID IT!  
Yuki (Dino)- I AM GONNA KILL MEDUSA!!!**

**Dino (Yuki)- I AM GONNA HELP!!**

**Colron- ….I'm gonna go to the mental hospital now…**

**Dino (Yuki)- huh? NO**

**Yuki(Dino)- SHE SWITCHED OUR BODIES!!! NOW IM STUCK IN YUKIS BODY!!!**

**Bye-bye. Maybe when you return Yuki and I will have our bodies back... and maybe Medusa will be dead, heehee….MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!**

**Bye! **

**Love**

**D.Y.C**

**P.S. I have found Yuki and Colrons theme song, tell me in a response if you want me to post it on the memo next chapter.**


	4. Avoiding, Misunderstanding, Apologizing

**Waazuuup? Welcome back to the story! For those of you who wanted to know what Yuki and Colrons theme songs were here they are**

**Colron- I Can Walk On Water, I Can Fly**

**Yuki- I pick all my skirts. **

**Ha-ha no that's not really what Yukis theme song is, though it is pretty funny thinking that is his theme song…though I am not sure if that is the real title.**

**Yuki-Crazy Frog**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Yuki(Dino)- MEDUSA! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! I DO NOY WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I AM CRAZY WITH YUKIS SOUL IN MY BODY! It's bad enough that my soul is in his body….**

**Dino(Yuki)- yea! I don't want a slave-driver in my body!**

**Yuki(Dino)- YUKI! Get out my body!**

**Colron- I hope I am not the only one who notices that how they are saying it can imply a gutter minded thing….there are young readers so keep your mouths shut or I will go get the duck tape.**

**Dino(Yuki)- Yes sir!**

**Yuki(Dino)- Sir yes sir!**

**Colron-….now start the story idiots!**

…………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

**Kid**

"_Kid-kun…" A soft voice moaned I stared at the body under me and smiled "Yes?" I asked as I attacked her neck. the voice whimpered a plea, one I kindly will do. "As you request, Crona." I said continuing my attack._

I woke jumping a bit in shock. I was covered in sweat. "oh….god…." I said in shock. I couldn't believe I was having that kind of dream, and about CRONA! I couldn't even stand it! What kind of man would have a dream about….._**it**_…at his age? "I can't even look at myself now after that dream" I mumbled, it was wrong! So what if I was in love with Crona! I shouldn't be having those kinds of dreams about her! It ruined her innocence in the dream world!

And I was the one ruining it! Oh god! I don't deserve to call myself a gentleman after that dream, along with the fact of walking in on her! I was nothing but slime! A pig! Trash! I deserved to die!

I dropped to the floor and started pounding my fist onto the floor. "I'm a swine! I don't deserve to live! I'm asymmetrical garbage! A gutter minded pervert! I deserve to die! Trash!" I yelled.

"Kid! Are you going on about symmetry again?!" Liz yelled barging into the room. I froze, I couldn't tell them about the dream. Heavens! They would tell the others! Crona would never go near me again, Black*Star and Soul would tease and laugh at me. Maka and Liz would probably beat me up!...actually the last one doesn't sound to bad, I deserved it in truth.

I glanced at Liz who was still waiting for an answer, an idea popped into my head. "MY HAIR! IT IS ASYMMETRICAL!!!" I whined and Liz rolled her eyes and crouched down by me. "Its ok Kid, you can just pain three white lines on the other side of your head whenever you want." Liz pointed out, I looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Really?" Liz nodded and smiled. "Sure! You can even have me do it if you want!"

I nodded and smiled. "Really? You would? Thanks Liz!" I said sounding like I usually did. Liz smiled and walked away muttering something as she walked out.

* * *

It was very awkward during school. I couldn't bring myself to look at Crona, and every time she walked up to me I ran off. This was not going well but every time I saw her, those thoughts ended up coming back!

"K-Kid-kun…" I turned around to be face to face with Crona. "W-what?" I asked trying to act normal but failing. "Could you help me- " I cut her off by running away after saying "I'm going to be sick, disgusting!" I didn't even look back to see the pain, hurt and confusion that was on Cronas face, nor did I look back to see the tears and see her run off into the other direction.

Probably what I just did was not the smartest. I had to run off though, the dream was coming right back as soon as she started talking. I didn't understand at all. But what I just did probably just ruined any chance I might have had with Crona. So again, probably not the smartest thing I could have done.

* * *

_Knock, knock. _Someone was at the door. "Coming!" I yelled as a walked down the stairs to answer the door. I wasn't sure if I should be surprised or scared when I answered the door. For right there was a _really_ angry Maka, holding a _**very**_ thick hardcover book.

"MAKA CHOP!!!" She yelled smacking me on the head with her book, with such force that it could have sent Medusa trembling scared out of her wits. "What was that for?!" I snapped rubbing my head. Maka glared at me, getting ready for another hit. "For what you did to Crona!" She spat, "She's locked herself into her room and is crying! Saying that when she was going to ask you if you could help her study for the test coming up you ran away saying things like she was disgusting! And that she made you sick! How rude and mean can you get!!?" Maka screamed.

I froze, that was what Crona thought I meant? This was not good! That wasn't what I meant at all! I was talking about the dream I had! "I wasn't talking about her!" I snapped back, she was really crying about it? What kind of person would do what I just did! Despicable! "Oh yea? Then what were you talking about?" Maka asked with sarcasm.

I couldn't tell her it was about the dream! She would **LITERALLY** kill me with a book! What to say what to say?! "I was talking about….argh! I was talking about how I felt sick at that moment and being sick in front of a woman is disgusting!" I lied quickly. It did make sense, so hopefully Maka would believe it, more importantly would Crona believe it?

Maka seemed still suspicious but pointed towards Shibusen. "Go. Go apologize to Crona now." Maka ordered and raised the book a bit to show that there would be consequences if I didn't apologize. "And I will ask Crona tomorrow if you apologized and I will bring a thicker book then this one with me." She threatened I nodded.

"I will go and apologized, thank you for telling me she misunderstood what I said." I said and ran towards Shibusen. Maybe there was still a chance that I hadn't blew being with Crona after all!

This was so great! Wait it was also bad because the chance Crona would forgive and believe me is slim! And Ragnarok has probably got to believe since Crona trusts him a lot! But I still had a slim chance!

As I got to Shibusen I slowed down and when I got to her door I froze. I didn't know what to do; I almost jumped when I heard sobs and whimpers coming from inside the door.

I knocked on the door and the sobs stopped and a hesitant, worried, and hopeful voice answered. "M-Maka?" Crona asked. "No…It's Kid.." I said unsure how she would respond. "**GET BACK TO YOUR HOME YOU DEMON!!!" **Ragnarok snarled at me, I was quite amused that he was calling me the demon, but this was not the time.

"I wish to apologize to you Crona." I said loud enough so she might be able to hear it over the sobs. **"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST HERE TO TELL HER THAT YOUR KICKING HER OUT OF SHIBUSEN! WELL I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT! YOU HERE ME! YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER ANY MORE!" **Ragnarok screamed.

I almost sighed. "It's not like you're REALLY her brother Ragnarok. So I'm coming in anyways, I'm really just wanting to apologize." I said as I started opening the door. **"Not her brother you say? Not her REAL brother?"** Ragnarok growled and stopped when Crona mumbled something softy so I couldn't hear it. **"Fine Crona."** Ragnarok snarled and glared at me.

When I was close enough I crouched down behind Crona. Probably not the smartest thing I could have done, because as soon as I crouched down Ragnarok slugged me on the jaw. I flew a few inches back and stumbled another few back and fell. "RAGNAROK!" Crona cried.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I growled glaring at the weapon. **"For being mean to Crona all day! Avoiding her and then insulting her!!" R**agnarok roared. "I wasn't insulting her! I was not feeling good and ran off to the bathroom and was saying it was disgusting to be sick in front of people!" I snapped back.

Ragnarok growled and tried to punch me again but couldn't reach. "I-is that t-t-true?" Crona whimpered. I nodded hoping she would believe. "I really am sorry for how I acted, I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to catch whatever I had at the moment." I said and Crona hesitated trying to decided weather or not to believe me probably.

"Will you accept my apology?" I asked bowing a bit not meeting her gaze. Crona hesitated some more and nodded. "I a-a-accept you're a-a-apology." She stuttered **"Well I DON'T!" **Ragnarok growled, and went back into her back. I was going to have to ask Crona one of these days as to why Ragnarok called himself her brother.

I wasn't sure as to what to do at that moment, or why my body seemed to act on its own but I was then hugging a surprised Crona. She was probably as surprised as I was but I was even more shocked when she hesitantly hugged back and began to cry into my chest. "Don't cry, Crona." I said gently hoping to stop her tears with my words. I really hated seeing her cry.

I ran my fingers through her lavender hair. Right now I didn't care anything about some sick dream, she was here and this was the real life. The dream didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that she was here with me, crying and hugging me back. And no Ragnarok to make it awkward, this was a good moment, maybe we would end up together, just as long as we went at our own pace, we might get to be more then friends.

* * *

**Done! Wow this chapter is done! Yay! I hope you liked it! My hands our sore from typing! Woo this was a bit of fluff at the end. And yea…Kid was having a sick perverted dream in the beginning. I guess that's what happens when you start having Gutter-minded thoughts before you go to bed about a person. Don't know, never have had those kinds of dreams.**

**Aww! He made Crona feel like he hated her! Sad! BTW The ending was made by Colron, starting at the 'Ouch! What was that for' to the end. BTW again! No one except Medusa knows that Ragnarok is Cronas real brother, well maybe Shinigami-sama knows I have not thought that far yet. But Kid does not know that Ragnarok is Cronas brother, they all think he is just protective like an older brother.**

**Well now that **_**that**_** is over with. Lets get on with the other stuff! **

**Yuki(Dino)- ARACHNE! KIM! ANGELIA! FROG GIRL! ANY WITCH GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Dino(Yuki)- Yea!**

**Arachne- *walks up* yea?**

**Yuki(dino)- put our souls into our rightful bodies!**

**Arachne- Whats in it for me?**

**Yuki(Dino)- I will give you Yuki and Colron as slaves, just allow me to use them as my team mates on the story still**

**Arachne- ok**

***Flash of light***

**Dino- I got my body back!**

**Yuki- me two!**

**Dino- I have to go boil my body now!**

**Yuki- huh?**

**Colron- you were in her body, so she is going to boil her body to get rid of any of your essence left on it**

**Yuki- what's a essence?**

**Colron- remnants I believe.**

**Yuki- ohh…HEY!**

**Arachne- now that's done. Come my new slaves**

**Colron&Yuki- Huuuuuh? HEY!**

**Arachne- *Drags Yuki and Colron away*  
Colron and Yuki- SAVE US DINO!!!  
Dino- NO way am I gonna go fight a witch!**

**Yuki- Meanie!**

**Colron- I am going to die around Yuki! Someone save me from that fate!**

**Dino- quit complaining and do what she says and you might be able to be alive for the next chapter! Hell! You better be alive! I aint doing this story by myself!**

**Colron- selfish as always…**

**Next chapter- to tire to write a preview so your just going to have to wait and find out.**


	5. second meeting, mission, interrogation

**Welcome back, I know I haven't updated this story in a few days, I was just getting caught up in my Shibusen Mental Hospital story. Sorry. But that one is so much easier to write, well anyway, Yuki can't be here today so it is just me and Colron. (Dino- Yay! Coly!| Colron- Don't. Call. Me. Coly)**

**I do not own Soul Eater ok,**

**Oh and when I type a word with an ~ in it that means that the words is being held out long to make people know the person who is saying it is trying to make it sound important**

* * *

I could have held Crona in my arms all day, but like always when it came to Crona, luck was not on my side. "Crona! Were here to apologize for Kid for wha-"Liz started as she walked in and was shocked by what she saw. "Eh. I guess Kid already apologized." Liz said. "Ooh!" Patty exclaimed and started making kissy sounds. "Crona and Kid sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! Ha-ha!" She started giggling.

Me and Crona jumped apart. Both of are faces were deep crimson. This was embarrassing. Crona was probably even more embarrassed then me. "Eh! I-i-i-it not w-w-w-what it looks like!" I said quickly. "Yea Kid, not what it looked like." Liz said in a I-am-not-believing-what-you-said tone. "Why do you two hate me?" I whined and went to the opposite Mr. Corner. And huddled into a depressed mass.

"uh…Kid-kun? A-a-are you alright?" Crona asked nervously. **"Help! Help pistol girls! Kid was sexually harassing Crona!" **Ragnarok yelled coming out of her back, "What?!" Liz asked enraged, both me and Crona looked at Ragnarok very confused. "What do you mean? I was hugging her!" I yelled and was punched in the gut by a Maka who some how ended up in there. "You. Did. WHAT. To Crona?!" She yelled enraged. "I did nothing but hug her!" I defended myself.

"H-h-h-he wasn't s-s-s-sexually h-h-harassing me Maka….h-he was j-just h-hugging me t-t-to help m-me feel better." Crona mumbled and Maka ran over to her and gave her a great big hug. "If you say so, I just want to make sure your safe ok." Maka said in a motherly way. **"You guys didn't beat up Kid that badly, shame on you" **Ragnarok sighed and dodged a Maka Chop.

"**Hey!" **Ragnarok growled at Maka. **"I was just saying my opinion! 'Freedom of Speech' remember!" **He snarled angrily at her. Crona just looked down embarrassed, I could tell that from the red on her face. **"HEY! Crona! Back to reality already! Say something to defend me!" **Ragnarok yelled as he pulled on Cronas cheeks.

I shook my head at his antics; it was more like abuse in my prospective. But Ragnarok considered it teasing, Crona considered it bullying, I wasn't sure what the others considered it but it was probably between bullying and abuse.

Ragnarok slipped back into Cronas back after getting hit by a Maka Chop. Crona still didn't say anything and Maka was starting to get a little nervous. "Crona? Are you alright? Did Ragnarok hurt you?" Maka asked. Crona looked at the ground a mumbled quietly. "Y-y-you all c-c-came…b-b-because I was c-c-c-crying…." She mumbled in a tone between disbelief and something else I couldn't figure out.

"Of course we came! Friends comfort friends when they are sad!" Maka said trying to get Crona to understand that they will be there for her when she needs them, and even when they are not needed, like when I was hugging her.

"Crona, just understand that we will never let you get a moments of rest if you are sad!" Patty said determinedly. "We will keep bothering you until you smile!" She said and jumped in front of the poor lavender haired girl and used her fingers to make a smile on Cronas face, though it looked more like she was in pain then happy.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "Oh! A-a-and thank y-y-you Kid f-f-f-for comforting m-m-me." Crona said, her face reddening. I nodded. Maka looked at the Thompson sisters. "Meeting now." she said and Liz nodded as Patty patted my back. "Us girls have to go for a secret me-" She was cut off by Liz and Maka covering her mouth. "We…uh… we have to go….thing somewhere….not needing Kid." Maka said and the three ran off. "That was…interesting." I said.

* * *

**Maka**

**Somewhere in a random forest**

"Ok, so Kid and Crona have made up, Liz and Patty caught them hugging, I gave Ragnarok a few Maka Chops, we left Kid and Crona alone." I said summarizing what had just happened to the other girls.

"Ooh! So, Crona and Kid hugged?" Blair said grinning. "So cute! They are a gre~at couple!" she said giggling like Patty, who, soon joined in. "I know! That means we are getting closer to making them a couple, but Ragnarok may have just made us lose a few precious feeling points." Liz said.

Tsubaki raised her hand. "What are Feeling Points?" Tsubaki asked timidly. Liz smiled. "There the points that make the relationship go further, if you lose points the relationship starts to dwindle. If you gain some, the relationship starts to further, and if you don't get any, the relationship will stay on the same level." Liz explained, and Tsubaki made a small 'o' sound like she understood.

Liz just smiled. "But with the hug and Kid comforting Crona, we may have even gained more feeling points!" She exclaimed happily. I nodded; it would mean that they might end up together faster now!

"We need a new plan. Lets activate Plan B" I started everyone looked at me. "Let's start Plan-"

* * *

**Crona**

**Cronas room**

"**You like him." **Ragnarok started to tease after Kid-kun left the room with a quick goodbye saying he had something he had to do. "W-w-what?" I asked surprised at what Ragnarok said, I felt my face go bright red, enough to challenge that of a street light. **"Don't deny it. The truth is written all over your face!"** Ragnarok laughed as he pulled on my hair.

"**I have no idea whether I should approve of disapprove."** Ragnarok mused while pulling on my hair. "W-w-w-why do you think I l-l-l-like Kid….AH! I d-d-d-do like h-h-h-him! H-h-h-he's my f-f-f-f-friend, I l-l-like him j-j-just like I like Maka." I stuttered.

Ragnarok started laughing. **"Not **_**THAT**_** like! **_**Like**_** like!"** Ragnarok said between laughs. I was confused now. I didn't understand what he meant. "What's the d-d-difference?" I asked innocently.

Ragnarok grinned. **"That kind of like, the like I am talking about is closer to **_**love**_**. You know what love is right moron?" **He said resting on top of my head, I nodded, I recalled on time when I was four, Medusa was explaining to me what Love was and that she said I was 22 years to young to love anyone that way.

"But I'm t-t-t-to young t-t-to l-l-l-love anyone." I stuttered, confused. Ragnarok started laughing again. **"As your older brother, I say that you are allowed to love anyone at any age, so long as I approve of who you love." **He laughed. **"Being in your blood gives me more right over that then Medusa does, because you loving someone will effect me more then her."** I nodded at this.

There was a knock on my door, and I went to get it, as I opened the door I was greeted by non other then my best friend, Maka. "Hey! Crona! There is something I think we should talk about." Maka smiled.

* * *

**Kid**

"Man…that was weird," I said to Black*Star who was next to me equally confused. Maka had dragged us in there asking us questions about a specific adventure Black*Star and I had together that brings back such awful memories I will not name it. Maka had said it was for a good cause, I did not question her further after Black*Star started asking what was a greater cause then hearing the great Black*Star speak. He got a real good (Hard) Maka chop for that.

After she had finished her interrogative, both Black*Star and I had faces of pure disgust at the adventure we had to talk about. Though we didn't really have to tell her much, just its location, and if there was any traps or dangers there. It was weird. Both Black*Star and I agreed on that.

* * *

**Crona**

"E-E-E-Excalibur?" I stuttered unsure of the name that was foreign to me. Maka nodded enthusiastically as she handed me a book on it. "It is a great sword! It should be enough to keep Ragnarok in his place! If he ever starts bothering you, you could just use Excalibur instead of him for a time period until he behaves." Maka said.

I wasn't sure, this sounded more like a story to get me to go after Excalibur, but I trusted Maka with my life, so if she thought I should go I will, but apparently she must have thought I was still unsure as to go. "AND it can be used by anyone!" she said and I got up and picked up the book. "You think I should go now?" I asked nervously.

Maka smiled gave me a backpack. I looked in it, it had a blanket, a small pillow, some sandwiches, a thermos with what must have been some drinks, and there was enough room left to fit the book. "I gave you some things you might need, there is a first aid kit under the blanket." Maka added.

I nodded and opened my door. "W-w-what if Excalibur d-d-d-doesn't like me? W-w-what if he r-r-r-refuses to b-b-b-be my w-w-w-weapon?" I asked, thankful Ragnarok was asleep. Maka grinned.

"Don't worry! If you were refused then I will personally go up there and give him a Maka chop he will **never** forget!" Maka grinned insanely, thus, questioning which of us was saner. And walked out of the door with Maka behind me giving me words of encouragement, "Oh! And if you run into trouble I placed a mirror in the pack so you can call Shinigami-sama I also taped his number to the back of the mirror." Maka added. I nodded a little nervous. "You can do it!" Maka yelled, "I will tell the teachers where you are in the morning!" she added as I walked towards my destination, leaving all my friends behind, and Maka literally behind me.

* * *

**I know this was short, but what do you expect when one of the Three-man team is sick and your stuck with us cousins (Colron and I) to write the story, it was hard enough with Yuki here, but having to fill in his part is even harder. Well I hope you enjoyed it, yes I felt like adding Excalibur in it, but you will understand my and Colrons reasons for making Crona go on a mission involving searching for Excalibur next chapter. We are probably going to have to explain it to Yuki tomorrow, but he will be thrilled (Literally, any story that includes the main character of it searching for Excalibur makes him happy) Well till next time, bon jour, I think that's French for goodbye, if anyone you know if I am wrong, please tell me I am desperate to know if I got it write or not. Bye-bye!**

**Love**

**D.Y.C. (Or in this case D.C. Lol, Dino. Colron, D.C. Get it?| Colron- that….was not that good of a joke, I get it, but it was not the greatest…Yuki is better then you at jokes.)**


	6. missions, annoyance, rescue

**Welcome back! I know I haven't updated for a while, I am now working on three stories, if you can believe it. So this chapter is a little late. So, again, welcome back! **

* * *

**Crona**

"**Excalibur, Excalibur. Oh how much of a non-muscular."** Ragnarok sung and I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked as we trekked towards the destination of the Holy Sword. **"No way Excalibur is as strong as me, so he is non-muscular." **Ragnarok said in that confusing logic of his. "Oh…alright." I mumbled as I looked around for the cliff where the cave was supposedly in holding Excalibur. **"Oi! Crona! Is that it over there?" **Ragnarok said pointing to the spot. "Y-y-you're right!" I said and headed towards there.

"**Eh, I am turning into wings now so you can reach there." **Ragnarok said as he did what he said and I was saved from having to climb up it. "T-t-thanks." I mumbled "W-w-what if…w-w-what if I can't use Excalibur?" I mumbled and Ragnarok laughed. **"If he insults you I will kill him." **Ragnarok reassured. **"Insulting you is my job, no one else's." **I honestly didn't feel completely reassured at that. But it was Ragnarok we were talking about, so no surprise.

As we walked along the cave something caught my eye, a little fairy. "H-h-hello." I said softy as the fairy flew up to me smiling. It was such a beautiful thing. I looked around, I was honestly lost. "D-d-do you k-k-know w-w-w-w-where Excalibur is?" I asked and immediately her face turned to that of pure disgust. "Eh?" I said as the fairy turned around and flew off. "D-d-does t-t-t-this m-m-m-mean f-f-f-follow?" I stuttered running after her.

* * *

**Kid**

"Hey, Maka why did you ask Black*Star and I about Excalibur?" I asked after class. "And where is Crona? She wasn't here today." I added, Maka smiled at me as she walked down the hall. "Oh, I wanted to learn about it a bit because I sent Crona to get Excalibur last night." She said proudly. My jaw dropped and I raced away summoning Beelzebub and raced off to Crona. "Crona wont survive a minute with Excalibur!" I yelled.

"………..he has no faith in her….." Maka said calmly and walking in the opposite direction. "Or sense of direction since that is the wrong way. He should be in Tokyo in an hour at this rate."

* * *

**Crona**

"Uh…" Was all I could say after seeing the white thing that the Holy Sword turned into. "You're Excalibur?" I asked unsure. He whacked me on the head with a cane. "How rude! To interrupt someone when they are speaking! Let alone I the great Excalibur!" He yelled, I rubbed my head fighting back tears. "B-b-but y-y-y-you w-weren't s-speaking." I said and nearly got my head cut off by his cane. Luckily I dodged it in time. "Rude! Young child! Speak only when spoken to!" He snapped and I felt like I was with Medusa again. "Now, choose a number between 1 and 12." He said and I thought. "8?" I said, 8 was Kids favorite number.

I got hit in the head by his cane again. "Wrong! Twelve! My story started in the 12th century." He begun. **"Hey! Only I can hit Crona! So back off Big-Nose!" **Ragnarok screamed at Excalibur. I felt saved……well I take that back because as soon as he said that Excalibur erupted. "I CAN HIT WHO I WANT! YOU BLOB!" He yelled and I was then being punched, hit (Cane), kicked, hit, slapped, and given noogies by the two swords.

After twenty minutes they stopped and Excalibur went on to rambling on about himself. "Now to wield me you must complete these tasks." He said throwing a pile of paper he got from no where at me, I don't know where he got paper, but I hope I could use some to write to Maka because I was never leaving this place it would seem.

"Of these tasks I would like you to join my five hour book reading group." He said and that were I tuned him out. After another thirty minutes he turned into a sword. "now, will you wield me?" he said Ragnarok came out. **"Like hell she will! She already has a sword! ME!" **he screamed turning into a blade and Excalibur transformed again. "It would be an honor for her to wield me instead of a filthy barbarian like you!" he snapped.

He was screwed. **"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! HUH BASTARD?!?!" **Ragnarok screamed enraged. No one called him a filthy barbarian and lived. Literally, many have called him that and non are still alive. I would say, if Ragnarok was feeling normal, Excalibur will last five minutes, if not, he won't last a minute now.

"**Whitey!"**

"Blacky!"

"**Freak!"**

"Monster!"

"**Shorty!"**

"Giant!"**  
"Big-Nose!"**

"At least I HAVE a nose!"

"**You don't even have a mouth!"**

"Neither do you!"

"**Yea I do!" Ragnarok opened his mouth**

"Better to have no mouth then to have a disgusting one."

"**Hell! You aint even human!"**

"Neither are you!"

"**So! I am proud of it!"**

"Proud to be a monster? Thought so barbarian!"

"**Heh, I could whoop your sorry *Beep* in no time!"**

"You wouldn't stand a chance against I, the Holy Sword!"

"**good thing I aint as self-centered as you, no wonder you barely ever get a meister!"**

"Are you mocking me?"

"**That's what I have been doing the entire time moron!"**

"I think you are mocking me!"

"**Ding ding! And he gets it right! That is what I have been doing!"**

"How dare you mock me!"

"**I dare! And I will!"**

"Disgusting being!"

"**Self-centered idiot!"**

As they kept arguing I started to look at the ground, something caught me eye, two pretty good sized rocks, I picked them up, they were the size of a fist. I looked at the two swords, and, chucked it at there heads. And it smacked the target knocking both out cold. "I am going home." I sighed walking away.

As I was walking away I saw the fairy again. "So, how was Excalibur?" she asked and I gave her a face of pure disgust, very similar to the one she gave me when I mentioned Excalibur, but ten times worse. "Would you like some tea?" she offered I nodded, tea would be nice.

* * *

**Kid**

"CRONA!!!" I screamed as I crossed Tokyo. "I WILL SAVE YOU!!"

* * *

**Crona**

As the nice fairy and I had tea we talked about how annoying Excalibur was. "I d-d-don't k-know why Maka w-w-would hate m-me enough t-to send me here." I explained sadly. She nodded and gave me another cup. "I know, anyone who is sending some one here is evil, anyone willing to come here themselves is crazy." She said and I nodded in agreement. "CRONA!" A familiar voice screamed and Kid went by on Beelzebub. "Was that…..Kid?" I asked and Ms. Fairy nodded.

And before I had a chance to process a thought Kid ran up to me and hugged me. "CRONA! You didn't see Excalibur did you?! Tell me you haven't made it that far!" Kid yelled causing me to flinch. "…….found him, left, had tea with Ms. Fairy here." I said. "He is annoying, and argued to much with Ragnarok for me to take him, plus he hit me with his cane." I said Kid hugged me some more and Ms. Fairy giggled. "I am taking you home Crona, Excalibur does not deserve a meister." Kid said muttering the last part. I nodded and blushed as he picked me up bridal style and got on Beelzebub and rode off towards Shibusen. "Um…. Isn't Shibusen the other way?" I asked and he blushed and turned around and headed in the RIGHT direction towards the school.

* * *

**Done, yea I know this was short but it wasn't meant to be a long chapter. it was supposed to just be Cronas mission to get Excalibur and Kid rescuing her and her having tea with Ms. Fairy. Yea I named the fairy. Well thanks for reading. Be watching for next chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	7. Confession and Party invites

**Sorry it took so long to update! I will try and update quicker! Ok lets get started!**

**Responses to Reviews**

**Crona4shirotsubaki**

**Lol, don't worry we all made that mistake at one point on Fanfiction. I did it a lot on my first day. ^^ you are not an idiot.**

**Thank you for enjoying this story**

**Me**

**Thanks for liking it, and yea, Kid and Crona make a really good couple.**

**Kal-orne**

**Yay! You understand as to why I named the fairy Ms. Fairy. And glad you want to read it.**

**There will be more original characters of mine that will be seen in future stories of mine and future chapters of my presently being worked on Soul Eater stories here.**

**Wow ok now on with the story!**

**P.S. As I type this my cat is trying to devour my head……..**

Kid

I was already spacing out Steins lecture today, my eyes drifted to a few rows ahead, to Crona. She kept glancing up at Stein and scribbling down notes trying her hardest to understand. Maka looked at her and smiled and said something to her. Crona looked surprised and hesitated a moment and said something back. I was to far to hear them but for some reason, seeing how close they were just made me a bit angry. I suddenly remember, _summer was in a few days that meant more time to hang out with them, play games, go camping, more parties, swim….. I wonder how Crona would look in a bathing suit….Gah!_ I quickly returned my attention to Stein, feeling my face heat up. I thought those…… those un holy thoughts and images had finally got bored with me! Now they were back and with the vengeance!

I kept sneaking peeks at Crona every now and again. I felt ashamed of it, but she looked so…so….beautiful in that dress it was so symmetrical! After a whole class of me glancing at Crona, and Crona struggling to understand, class was finally over I gathered my things and was going to ask Crona if she needed help in her studies when Maka grinned. "Once I get you to understand this, there will be nothing you won't understand!" She said determinedly. Crona mumbled something about not able to handle understanding everything and followed Maka out of the classroom. I sighed, there went my chance.

Liz sensing my inner agony smiled. "You can always visit her later. She does live here you know." She said and walked away I nodded but paused, there seemed to be some hidden message in what she said. I shook it off; I didn't really think I wanted to know what she meant. We walked back to Gallows mansion, symmetrically of course, and I headed to my room. I still couldn't get Crona out of my head. But why? Other then the fact that I really liked her, way more then as a friend, there wasn't anything she did that would make me unable to stop thinking about her. Well….she did help in reviving Asura, and gave Soul that scar, and caused a lot of chaos, but that was because of Medusa, not her. Then why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

When ever I thought about her I kept getting these weird feelings, and when she smiled there was a small feeling in my stomach, happiness that she was happy, I didn't understand. I didn't feel this way to anyone else, not even honorable father. I decided I would go and ask Liz what it was. I know if I asked Patty she would change the subject, tell everyone, or something worse. Liz would probably understand though. I could bet everything symmetry was worth that she would know what was going on.

I walked down the hall to Liz's room, I flinched at the complete lack of symmetry it had but tried to ignore it. Liz was at a mirror applying mascara. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me. "What is it?" she asked as she returned to the make up applying. I suddenly started to feel nervous. "Well I was wondering if….you could help me." I said and added. "I don't understand this and was thinking you would." I said. She turned to me and looked at me, somehow semi-understanding the importance of it she ushered me to sit on her bed. "Ok what's wrong?" she asked I looked down. "It's….it's Crona….I really like her but I don't know what to do….and I …lo…..lo…. love her." I said embarrassed.

I explained how I felt whenever I was around Crona, when I finished Liz smiled. "Kid, everyone but Crona knew you were in love with her." She said and smiled. "At least I think everyone does" She said giggling. But this didn't answer my question! "What do I do then!" I wailed. Liz looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ask her out. You can't go wrong with that, maybe she feels the same about you." Liz said. I looked at her with pleading eyes. "But how? I might scare her off! I might make her more confused! She might get the wrong idea or Ragnarok might get in the way!" I cried.

Liz sighed. "You never know. Now I you better have asked her out by the end of this week or I am going to beat you up and ask her out for you." Liz threatened and made me leave the room. I walked to my room and started pacing. What would I do? What could I do? If I ask Crona out, she might not like me that way! And it will be then an awkward friendship! Oh god! What if me asking her out scares her away?

So many bad things could happen! What if she gets the wrong idea? Oh god! How could I possible ask her out?

"Kid! You aren't going to get anything done by pacing." Liz said looking inside my room and I nodded and instead went to the corner, went into a Crona-Position and started crying. "You aren't going to get anything done that way either." Liz muttered walking away.

I pretty much cried myself to sleep at 11 pm. When I woke up I felt good, except receiving a death threat from Liz who didn't get any sleep because I was apparently crying in my sleep also, loudly.

**Girls Meeting**

"Ok girls, I think it's time we called in some back up on this." Maka said, Liz wasn't here so we didn't have much news on Kid. Ragnarok couldn't find a way to come here and give us the information on Cronas feelings without Crona finding out so he couldn't come. "And I think I know who to call for the back up."

I was now looking for Crona at Shibusen before class starts. I had everything planned out, I would find her, ask her to meet me on the roof at 8 pm, then on the roof I would ask her out and pray to Shinigami-sama that Ragnarok wouldn't kill me. I found her down the hall talking to one of students; he had short bleached white hair and green eyes. What was his name…..Kai! That's his name, Kai. He was handing her a piece of paper and grinning, his best friend/ weapon, Razaku was leaning against the wall a few feet a way, his raven colored hair covering his eyes….he looked to be sleeping. Crona blushed a bit and nodded her head, Kai grin grew bigger and he ruffled her hair and said something and walked off grabbing Razaku with him. Crona looked at the sheet of paper with an expression somewhere between confusion, happy, anxious, and nervous. "What's that Crona?" I asked trying to bite down on my jealousy. Crona jumped a bit. "O-oh, an invitation to K-Kai-kuns party s-s-Saturday." She stuttered, "H-h-h-he said h-h-he would r-r-really a-a-appreciate it if I came." She mumbled then added. "R-Ragnarok r-r-r-really likes him too."

I felt even more jealous now, Ragnarok didn't even like Maka that much! But he likes Kai enough to let him invite her to a party! But I had to keep it down. "Care if I walk you to our class?" I offered, she blushed and nodded. As we walked down the hall I spoke. "Can you meet me on the roof at 8 pm?" I asked. Crona thought a moment. "S-sure." She said and I smiled. We reached Class Crescent Moon soon and we went to our normal seats. I was surprised Ragnarok hadn't made an appearance during the walk.

Class went on as normal, Stein explaining how to dissect a monkey. As class was over I heard Maka talking with Crona. "He seriously asked you?" I wondered who they were talking about, for a moment I thought they were talking about me but that thought was diminished by what she said next. "Kai is like the hottest guy in school and he asked you to come to his party? That is amazing!" Maka squealed, Crona simply blushed in embarrassment. "Also Kid asked me to meet him on the roof tonight at 8…" She said.

I walked away and there voices disappeared as I left hearing distance. I still felt jealousy at Kai. He was popular, cool, good looking (In the girls opinion….and in Black Star and Souls opinion,) and he just needed a witches soul and he would be able to make Razaku a Death Scythe. But he doesn't want to make him one so they never went out to hunt a witch. Hell! He even got more love letters an hour then Soul got a day!

I walked down the hall only to run into Kai. "Kiddo! I was wanting to see you!" He said grinning. "I wanted to give you an invite to my party!" He said happily. Razaku walked up behind him, his hair partially covering his violate eyes. Kai handed me a piece of paper. "Saturday, don't be late! BYE!" He said and ran off.

I stared at the invitation a moment.

**Come to Kais party!**

**Where? At my house at 507 Death Ave**

**When? 7:30 PM Saturday**

**What to bring? Yourself and maybe some music!**

Why was he hosting a party…. I had no idea why but I guess I would go… just to make sure Crona is ok.

I Waited on the roof for Crona, it was already 8:05 and she wasn't there yet. Was she going to show up or not? I heard footsteps running up there and my question was soon answered. "Sorry Kid-kun! I was doing my homework and lost track of time!" She panted I waited for her to catch her breath. "So what d-d-d-did you w-w-want to talk t-t-to me about?" She asked nervously. I took a deep breath. "Crona, I like you, I like you a lot, more then as a friend, I love you Crona. And I wanted to know if……well if you felt the same for me as I do for you…." I said slowly. Crona stared and her face started to turn red in a form of a blush. "I….I l-l-like you to….Kid-kun…." She mumbled.

**Done! This chapter is finished! Well I hope you liked it.**

**Kai and Razaku are original characters of mine and will be seen in other stories of mine.**

**I hope you liked this.**


	8. Party

**Ok welcome to this new chapter…….something…. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you my dear reviewers!**

**Animeaddict411**

**I'm happy you love it!**

**Kal-orne**

**I think Kid hopes he can control that too. There will be more of Kai and Razaku.**

**Wolfman6696**

**Glad you think the wait was worth it, and I am probably going to update more often now that summer is here.**

**UnjustToMe**

**Yea, I really wanted to make Kid jealous, adds more drama to a story in my opinion. I have no idea if I want him as an obstacle or not to be honest.**

………………………..

Crona and I had gone on a few dates since that confession on the roof. Though we always avoided places where Shibusen students were and didn't tell anyone about our relationship. I didn't want Crona to get bombarded with questions and unwanted attention. Though I hadn't kissed her yet…well on the lips yet. I had given her a few kisses on the cheek and forehead and such but hadn't kissed her lips yet. I had a feeling I would do that tonight at the party.

Yes it was Saturday, day of Kais party. I was going to announce that Crona and I were dating at it.

My eye twitched as I rearranged my shirt I had just ironed. Kai had informed everyone he invited to wear casual clothes since he really didn't like having to dress so formal, Razaku said something about Kai unable to keep serious when people act so formal. And I actually believe that to be the truth, Kai would always burst out laughing when ever someone acted formal.

"Kid! Hurry up! Were going to be late!" Liz said banging on my door. I sighed. I could always fix it on the way. I thought about how Crona might look there. Razaku was picking her up since she didn't know where they lived and Maka and Soul were going to be a little late because they had to do something. I walked out the room and went down stairs. Patty and Liz were already ready to go and Liz was tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you know how much of an honor it is to be invited to one of Kais parties?" she said annoyed. I rolled my eyes. She was really over exaggerating his parties.

The walk to his house was very annoying since Liz wouldn't stop talking about how 'hot' he was or how 'strong' he was or some other stuff. She was acting like a fan girl! Well most of Shibusens female population were Kais fangirls. He would actually shun any boy who would insult Kai, and their motto is: _We will protect Kais heart and not let anyone take him so he will be free to show us all affection forever._ Or in translation of what that really means: _Back of bitch! He's mine!_ **(A/N Yea I was reading Fruit Basket and had to add something the Yuki Fan club would do**.)

Kai had a scary fan club. To most of the schools girls Kai was a deity! Even Razaku had a fan club!

When we arrived at there home we could already hear the music coming from inside. I recognized it as the band Bowling For Soup. Though the song I couldn't put my finger on it. Patty banged on the door and the familiar black haired weapon opened it. "Oh, hey guys." Razaku said rubbing a violet eye. "Well what are you guys waiting for? The apocalypse?" He chuckled. "Come in! Come in!" he said moving out of the way so we could get in. I had to hand it to him, Razaku had a good sense of humor, when he was actually fully awake, which was a really rare event.

Razaku closed the door after we walked in. "Hey! Razz-kun!" I heard Kai greet. "Kid-kun! Patty-chan! Liz-chan! Glad you guys made it!" He greeted. For some reason Kai always referred to the boys by adding kun at the end of there names and the girls he used chan. Razaku shrugged. "Hey Kai, I'm gonna go put in the movie upstairs for those who want to watch it." He said heading towards the stairs. "Hey! What movie is it?" Patty asked. "Alice in Wonderland. The non animated version." Razaku said. Patty cheered and raced in after him. "Excuse me Kai, but what song is this?" I asked the white haired meister. He grinned. "1985, by one of my favorite bands, Bowling For Soup. By the way, we're doing requests for songs. April-chan is over by the computer writing down the songs and making sure they play by themselves." Kai said ever so happily.

I looked at the stereo along with him to see that the blonde girl was not there. "Where'd she go?" Kai said confused. "I think I see her over there flirting if some boys, now if you don't mind, I am going to go join her." Liz said walking over to the kitchen. "Oh well, lets go over to the computer and see if you want a song to be played." Kai said. When we got there I noticed the next song was one by some band I couldn't remember, the song was All the Things She Said, the next one was by Superchick, the song was Crawl. "Who requested those two songs?" I asked.

Kai grinned. "Crona did! The next one, Waking the Demons was requested by Razz-kun." Kai explained. I glanced at the list again and smirked "and you requested Girl All the Bad Guys Want?" I said. He nodded proudly, "so what song are you going to request?" He asked grabbing a pen. I thought a moment. "Scream, by Tokio Hotel." I said, I saw his eye twitch, "Ok….will that be all?" he asked through gritted teeth. "that is all." I said, I was proud of myself, Tokio Hotel was one of the bands Kai hated. I thought a moment then came up with an idea. "Hey, if you don't mind, can you do a favor for me music wise?" I asked. "What is it?" He asked and I looked down a moment. "Can you play this song at a certain time? I will signal you when to play it." I said. "What song is it?" He asked and I whispered it to him. He grinned. "I will if you take off the Tokio Hotel song from your request." He said and I smiled. "Deal."

"Hey, is Crona here?" I asked and mentally slapped myself, _of course she was here! She requested some songs_! Kai raised an eyebrow. "Yea, upstairs watching Alice in Wonderland with Razz-kun and Patty-chan and some others." He said. "Why?" I shook my head. "No reason, i-I was just wondering!" I said. Kai smirked and giggled, yes giggled. "Kid-kun you have feelings for Crona-chan, don't you?" He asked still giggling. Damn was it that easy for people to see I did? Well we were dating now so I don't really care if people knew, but I couldn't tell him that we were dating without first consulting Crona about it.

I started heading up stairs ignoring his question and confused gaze. I followed the noise of the TV and entered a big room that had a couple of people in it watching the movie. Patty was on the floor right in front of the TV some were on the floor and some where on the furniture. I look around and saw the pink haired angel sitting in the corner watching it, I also saw Razaku sitting next to her watching it to. I felt jealousy again. Taking a deep breath to halt the jealousy I walked over to them. "Hi Crona!" I whispered smiling. She looked up at me startled then smiled a small smile. "H-hi K-Kid-kun." She said shyly. "Great timing, the previews are almost over." Razaku said. "Z-Z-Zaku-kun was explaining t-t-the movie to m-me since I never s-seen or heard of the original Alice in Wonderland." Crona said. There went the jealousy again, she even called him Zaku-kun! Kai called him Razz-kun but I know that Razaku only let his close friends call him Razz or Zaku!

"A-Are you a-a-alright Kid-k-kun?" Crona asked, I realized I must have looked angry. I shook my head and sat down next to her. "Nothings wrong, don't worry." I said. And while Razaku was going to get the remote I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed

As the movie ended Crona was really happy stuttering that it was a really great movie. I walked down stairs with Crona and led her to the middle of the room. I looked for Kai and saw him watching me. I mouthed now to him and he went over to the music. And a minute later a slow song done by an orchestra was playing. "May I have this dance, Crona?" I asked. She blushed and hesitantly took my outstretched hand. I pulled her closer. "just follow my steps." I said and started a slow dance. Crona started to seem really embarrassed about all the people watching and I sighed. "Just focus on me." I said.

All in all, it was going really well until BlackStar, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki arrived. "YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" BlackStar yelled. Kai and Razaku sighed in unison at his behavior. "Hi Maka-chan, Soul-kun, Tsubaki-chan, and BlackStar-kun." Kai greeted purposely greeting BlackStar last to annoy him. Crona and I stopped dancing at this. "Would you like me to get you a drink?" I offered, She hesitantly nodded and the song Shy Boy started playing. I went over to the snack table and got two cups of punch. As I turned back I saw Kai talking with Crona, Crona was blushing violently I thought she was going to faint soon.

Kai started laughing and said something to make Crona blush some more. I then noticed everyone but Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Crona, and I had left (Not counting Kai and Razaku, though surprisingly April was no where to be seen.) "HEY! GUYS! We are going to play the dare game!" Kai announced suddenly, scaring the living daylight out of Crona who was standing next to him.

Next thing I knew I was in a circle and Kai was thinking of a dare for one of us. "I dare Liz-chan and Soul-kun to kiss!" Kai said, Liz and Soul shrugged. "Ok." They said and did a quick kiss. "Ok," Liz said. "I dare Ragnarok to give Crona candy next time he gets some." Liz said Ragnarok came out and gave her some cuss words. "OK! Razz-kun! I dare you to tell Maka-chan how you REALLY feel about her!" Kai laughed, Razaku turned redder then a tomato and then turned a sickly pale. "Your……your not serious….are you Kai?" Razaku asked. "DO IT!" Kai roared. Razaku hesitantly got up and walked to Maka. "Maka….I…I REALLY like you! More then a friend!" he said really quickly it was hard to make out the words and ran to his spot again. "I dare Crona to tell Kid how she feels about him!" He said quickly, still blushing a bright red. I shrugged and Crona looked down. "I…. l-l-love y-y-you Kid-kun." She mumbled and everyone one smiled proudly, "You guys do know Crona and I are going out….right?" I asked. While Crona and I had been watching the movie we agreed to tell everyone that they were dating.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN!" They all yelled. Well, everyone but Kai, damn guy knows everything! But he looked a little…well he had an emotion I never seen on him before at this news. But he then grinned. "Congratulations! We should hold a party in honor of this! You guys are an adorable couple!" He said smiling. Everyone else, not counting Crona, Razaku (Nothing surprises him enough to make him show it,) and Kai were dumbstruck. "Hey, I'm still getting paid even though they were already dating probably before you called me to help bring them together, right?" Razaku asked the girls calmly. "Ok, now off the topic if we may. I dare Maka to kiss Razaku." I said. Now Maka turned beat red. Razaku looked at, then at Maka, and turned beat red.

Maka slowly got up and hesitantly walked over to Razaku, she was getting redder by the minute, finally she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kai started laughing and patted Razaku on the back. "Good job Razz-kun!" He laughed. Razaku blushed some more.

The game went on some more. With weirder dares, Kai was dared to stop using the Kun and Chan for peoples names for the next five times he said a person's name. He failed epically when he dared Crona. Crona got dared to kiss Tsubaki, run around in a chicken outfit, and a double dare with Razaku to dance to the Hamster Dance. She nearly passed out from embarrassment because of those. After it was done everyone agreed to never play a dare game again.

"Crona," I said as we got to her door. "Y-y-yes Kid-kun?" she asked. I tilted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Did you have a good time?" I asked. "Y-y-yes, I d-d-did." She stuttered. "Good." I said and pressed my lips against hers.

………………………………**..**

**I'm ending this chapter here because I don't know what to type after that. But they finally shared there first real kiss. Well now you know that Razaku was the 'backup' the girls called. And yes I am putting April from my new CronaxMaka story in here. Though she is not a witch in this one.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter i cant think of a name for

**Wow, it feels like forever since I updated this story! Well needless to say it's updated now. Well I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Dino- so happy! I found a sight I can read Soul Eater on!**

**Colron- really? **

**Dino- no, I was just saying that out of boredom,**

**Dino- OF COURSE I FOUND A SIGHT!**

**Colron- didn't need to yell**

**Yuki- CANDY!**

Review to Responses

**Kal-orne**

Yeah, I was thinking of having Kai have a crush on Maka, but decided to have Razaku have the crush. Crona and Kid are cuter, that I agree with you on.

**Chrona4shirotsubaki**

Glad you think it's so cute.

**UnJustToMe**

Thanks for enjoying the story.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\===============-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I walked around the park. I had asked Crona to meet me here at, I was going to ask her something very important. Well, important to me. I remember seeing a grinning Kai from around the corner giving me a thumbs up, and a calm, expressionless Razaku behind him also giving me a thumbs up for encouragement both thinking I was about to propose to her.

I smiled as I said my dearly beloved pink haired angel. She had her back turned to me so she probably didn't know I was walking to her. Perfect. I snuck up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Guess who." I said into her ear. "K-Kid?" She asked and I grinned and removed my hands from her face and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Correct my dear." I said.

"So, how has your day been so far?" I asked her as I let go and went to sit at a bench. "Crona, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." I started hesitantly. "What d-do you want to ask me Kid?" Crona asked looking at me innocently. I hesitated, what if what I asked her made me sound like pervert? What if it was to straightforward?

"Well…" I started and saw a flash of white and raven color over by the bushes. I focused hard and saw white hair and raven colored hair hidden in the bushes and a pair of green eyes with the white hair and a pair of violet eyes with the raven colored hair. _Kai and Razaku….._

What were they doing here? Never mind that! Crona was looking confused at the silence! "Err….well I was thinking…. You know how it can get so hot in your room at Shibusen at day, and so cold at night?" I said hesitantly and Crona nodded. "Well…I know this may seem sudden….but….would you like to…. I don't know….move into Gallows mansion and living with Liz, Patty, and I?" I asked hesitantly.

Crona thought a moment in trying to understand what I had said and smiled. "I…I w-would love that." She said happily and I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "GO KID-KUN!" Kai shouted from behind the bushes and held up a giant banner that said 'Go Kid-kun!'

"Great idiot, you blew your cover." Razaku yawned and got out of the bushes and walked over to us. "Congratulations on asking Crona on moving in with you." He said calmly. "Um….thanks Razaku…" I said. "And why were you guys spying on us?" I asked. "You can call me Razz." Razaku said with another yawn. "And ask Kai, he is the one who dragged me with him." He said.

"Ok, Razz." I said, the name felt foreign on my tongue. "OH! Crona-chan! I told you I would make sure you heard of Justin Beiber and so I brought a cd with some of his songs!" Kai said excitedly. "Umm ok Kai-kun." Crona said unsure and hesitantly took the CD. "Kai, if you turn her into a huge Justin Beiber fangirl I will kill you in your sleep." Razaku said threatened. "Aww, Razz-kun, you won't do that!" Kai said grinning.

"Try me." Razaku said with his serious, calm, scary, face. All three of us –Kai, Crona, and I- backed away from Razaku. "You know Razz-kun. Your scary at times, very scary." Kai said with a nervous smile. "OIE! Did you ask Maka-chan out yet?" Kai asked and Razaku turned bright red. "N-no!" He said quickly.

Crona giggled and I looked at her from the corner of my eye and smiled warmly. Maybe the dynamic duo of Kai and Razaku weren't something to get jealous about. I mean they sure did seem like good friends for Crona. "AH! We got Crona-chan to giggle! That's so cute!" Kai squealed and brought Crona in a spine crushing hug. "SO CUTE!" Kai squealed.

Kai then lifted Crona in the air (Kai was taller then Crona) and spun her around. Razaku sighed and yanked Crona out of Kais grip and kept her in the air away from Kai, (Razaku was taller then both Kai and Crona). "Come on Razz-kun! Let daddy hold her!" Kai whined. "Since when were you her father?" Razaku asked as he continued to play keep-a-way with Crona and Kai, Crona being the object Razaku was keeping away from Kai.

I sighed as they continued, Crona being confused as Razaku carried her like a sack of flower as he ran around the park away from Kai. I almost laughed as Razaku put Crona in a tree and attacked Kai whenever he got near. It was actually a pretty funny sight. Crona still had that cute clueless look on her face.

"Razz, Kai, could I please have my girlfriend back?" I asked as I laughed. "No." Both said at the same time. "Okay…..why not?" I asked. "Because, if I let her out of the tree Kai will never let her go," Razaku said. "Because I want to hug Crona-chan some more." Kai said in his child like logic. I was still confused as to why Kai was the most popular person in town when he acted like a child most of the time.

"Ok…..Crona….you want to go back to Shibusen?" I asked the pinkette in the tree. "Um…Yes please." She said hesitantly, afraid to hurt Kai and Razakus feelings. "Okay." I said and walked up to the tree with my arms open. "Just jump and I'll catch you." I said smiling. Crona nodded and hesitantly jumped landed into my arms.

"Good catch Kid-kun!" "Hmm." Razaku and Kai said as they clapped. (Hopefully you can figure out who said which) "Now Crona-chan, let daddy hug you!" Kai said about to hug her until I pulled her out of the way causing Kai to go face first into the tree. "WE will be leaving now." I said and Razaku nodded. "I'll keep him occupied from following you two." Razaku said and added. "He'll be okay. He ran face first into things a lot harder then a tree." Razaku said at Cronas worried look.

Later that day we got all of Cronas, very few, belongings and moved them to her new room at Gallows mansion with the help of Razaku, though Crona and I did the lifting, Razaku just gave us the ride to my home from Shibusen. Maka was a little against it saying it was to early for Crona to be moving in with her boyfriend, but agreed after much explaining and promises to not do anything inappropriate.

Crona seemed to really like her new room and was welcomed into the house by Patty tackling her in a hug and Liz smiling and greeting her a hello.

"So, you sure you want this room? I mean we have many other rooms." I said wanting to make sure she had the room she wanted. Crona smiled. "I l-like room." She said hesitantly giving a small smile. "I m-mean if you d-don't want me to h-have it, that's ok." She added. "N-no! You can h-have this room if you want it! I was just making sure it was the one you wanted!" I said quickly.

"Oh….." Crona said slowly. "Okay." She said. "I….I Really like this r-room." She said. **"I don't like this." **Ragnarok said making his appearance. "Eh? Why n-not Ragnarok?" Crona asked. "Yes Ragnarok, why are you against this?" I asked. Ragnarok crossed his arms over his chest. **"Because, I'm with Maka, it is too early for Crona to be moving in with you! Next thing you know you guys will be going at it and bam! Then you've will have gone and screwed Crona!" **Ragnarok said.

Crona was confused not understanding what Ragnarok had said at all. While I turned redder then humanly possible. "W-what? NO! That will never happen! I would never do that to Crona! I would never want to do that to her!" I said defensively. Ragnarok glared at me. "**So your saying Crona isn't attractive enough to do it with her? Why you!" **Ragnarok growled.

"T-that's not what I meant! Crona is the most attractive, beautiful girl I ever met! But it would be too early for either of us to do that! I mean if she is ever ready and….and….." I Was lost at words, this was a battle I was most likely going to lose, and Crona was getting even more confused by the second. "Hey! Kid! Crona! Come down! We made dinner!" Liz yelled.

Saved by the bell! Or more accurately saved by Liz. "C-coming! Come on Crona, let's go down and have some food." I said taking Cronas hand and leading her downstairs. "Kid…what did Ragnarok and you mean back there?" Crona asked and my face shot up a few hundred degrees. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I said with a nervous laugh. I could let Crona stay in ignorance of what we were talking about.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=================-**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it. I am also please to say that I thought up some good ways to add more drama to this story. Well stay tuned till next chapter.**

**Dino- wow this was a tricky chapter to right**

**Colron- Well of course it was.**

**Yuki- you wouldn't let us help on this chapter!**

**Dino- yeah because I wanted to try doing the full chapter myself**

**Next chapter- we add some more drama to the factor, and more Kai and Razaku and a new character also joins the group who was mentioned in the last chapter but didn't get much of a part.**


	10. More Drama

**Welcome back to Our Love May Not End in Tragedy, Maybe. Please sit tight and read the story!**

**This will be the longest chapter I make so please enjoy!**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

Yeah, I never really thought of that, and I would say Razaku is more of a brother.

**MakenshiCrona**

Thanks for liking this chapter….Kawaii is 'cute' right? And that was my favorite part of the last chapter too! and thanks for the virtual cookie! *eats virtual cookie*

**Afgncaap8**

I LOVE Ouran High School Host Club! I've seen all the episodes! And that's where I got the scene Kai picked Crona up in!

**Wolfman6696**

Glad you love the chapter and story. And the whole world knows Ragnarok can be an ass, anyone who doesn't know it doesn't watch or read Soul Eater

**Chrona4Shirotsubaki**

Yup, and let the chaos begin! I don't think Crona knows how to deal with living with her boyfriend.

**KidXChrona**

Glad you reviewed three times. And glad you liked this story. And cool you loved chapter eights ending that I don't remember what it is. Yayz! You want to hug chapter nine! And you don't have to wait no more for this chapter!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"KID! Get up! It's time for breakfast" Liz yelled banging on my door. "I made pancakes!" She added as she banged on my door. "Also if you don't get up I'll be giving your share to Kai." She added.

I shot out of bed. Kai was here? What was he doing here? I thought. "Kai?" I asked in surprise and heard a 'Yeah' from Liz. I quickly got dressed and bolted out of my room. I raced down the stairs and sure enough Kai was here. So was Razaku.

"Hey! Kid-kun is finally down!" Kai said happily, I noticed he was hugging Crona from behind while she was trying to eat. "Come and sit and have some of the pancakes!" Kai said grinning.

I nodded and went to take a seat beside Crona. "So, when did you two get here?" I asked Kai and Razaku.

"We were going to ask them the same question." Liz sighed and that confused me. Didn't Liz or Patty let them in?

"We came around midnight!" Kai said grinning. "We let ourselves in also! You really need to learn to lock your back door." Kai added grinning.

"He dragged me with him." Razaku said in his own defense as he took a seat at Cronas other side before Kai could.

Kai shrugged and settled with just hugging the blushing Crona. "Well, Razz-kun wouldn't come willingly, so I had to drag him." He said calmly as he rested his head on Cronas and grinned. "Can I have some pancakes?" He asked Liz.

"Sure, you want some Razz?" Liz asked Razaku who shrugged.

Liz put a plate of pancakes in front of Razaku and a plate on Razakus right for Kai who ended up having to stop hugging Crona and sit beside his weapon.

"These are great Liz-chan!" Kai said enthusiastically digging into his breakfast.

"So, Kai, why did you come here?" I asked and took a bite of my pancakes. I looked at Kai straight in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to check up on Crona-chan and see how she was fairing living with her boyfriend!" Kai said grinning. "You'd be surprised by how scared someone can be when in a new environment! So I wanted to make sure our dear Crona-chan wasn't scared!" He said smiling.

"And he wanted me to come along so he could fight off any monsters that were under her bed or in her closet, he still thinks there are monsters in there." Razaku shrugged.

"Do not!" Kai said defensively, turning a bright red.

"So…how did you get to be the most popular at Shibusen?" Liz asked Kai.

"Because of our good looks." Kai said offhandedly. "Though I don't understand it, but, when you're giving something, it would be rude to not take it." Kai said.

"Unfortunately, his lack of brains has no effect on his popularity." Razaku sighed and continued to eat.

I then noticed something on his left arm. It was a black string, well like a shoe lace or one of those strings on hoodies, it was black and was from his hand down until it was a handslength away from his elbow, the way it was on had formed many X's I noticed there was one on his palm, and two on the back of his hand, one on the side of his wrist then three more on his arm.

Razaku noticed me staring and moved his arm to sit on his lap. Narrowing his eyes at me and turned his head. There was something oddly familiar about that design, but I couldn't remember what it was from.

Crona, who was oblivious to what had just happened between Razaku and I was busy eating and chatting with Kai. I felt a little bit of jealousy at how close Crona and Kai were, there didn't know each other for long and were already great friends. For all I knew they were best friends!

"So! Crona! Did you listen to Justin Beiber yet?" Kai asked excitedly, latterly bouncing in his chair.

"Um….no…" Crona mumbled looking down. "I…um….don't own a s-stereo so I couldn't l-listen to it..." she mumbled quietly.

Kai gasped and jumped up. "KID! GET A STEREO OR ANYTHING THAT WILL PLAY A CD! I am going to go get the CD out of her room!" He said and ran to Cronas room.

"H-how does Kai-kun k-know where my r-room is?" Crona asked voicing the silent question that everyone (Including Razaku) were thinking.

Kai came running back with the Justin Beiber CD in hand and glanced at me. "Where's the CD player?" He asked.

I sighed and walked to my room to get my CD player and walked back to find Kai hugging Crona again.

It was then that I actually took in the twos outfits. Kai was wearing a plain blue T shirt and camouflage pants while Razaku was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

I walked up to the counter and put the CD player on it. Kai immediately put the CD in the player.

"Hmmmm" He said looking at the song title on the back of the case looking for a suitable song.

"Again, Kai if you turn her into a Justin Beiber fangirl I will kill you in your sleep." Razaku warned darkly, glaring at his scared partner.

"Ok, Crona-chan, please do not turn into a fangirl for the sake that I don't want to die in my sleep." Kai said and choose a song. "How about Track 8?" He said going to that song and handing me the case.

"One time?" I asked surprised and Kai nodded pressing the Play button.

We were all silent as the song played, I honestly didn't like it, I could tell Razaku didn't like it either. When the song was done we all looked at Crona who fidgeted under our stares.

"So, did you like it Crona-chan?" Kai asked excitedly.

Crona fidgeted a bit more. "It….it was a-alright." She mumbled quietly and Razaku laughed as Kais jaw dropped.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? That's all you think of it? YOU SHOULD LOVE IT!" Kai wailed crying and Razaku started laughing loudly and slapped Kai on the back.

"Not everyone likes that guy, sorry." Razaku laughed shaking his head as Kai went into a huddled position in the corner.

Everyone, including Crona, excluding Kai, started laughing. "I honestly didn't like it." I said and Liz and Patty nodded there heads agreeing with me. Crona shifted from foot to foot unsure what more to say.

Razaku shrugged. "We got to go." He said grabbing Kai by the back of the shirt.

"What? WHY?" Kai said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Because we have a mission moron." Razaku said calmly as he dragged Kai out the door and threw him into his car and got into the drivers side and drove off.

I laughed, Kai was seriously funny, Razaku also added to the humor even if he doesn't intend to and is just being his normal self.

Liz and Patty then left to go to the mall leaving Crona and I alone. I smirked and walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her.

"K-Kid!" She said in surprise.

"Hi Crona." I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked as hugged her.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to hug her because Kai hugged her, it was jealousy, I know, but I shouldn't be jealous, I mean Kai was one of the most supportive of us being together. He wouldn't want to ruin it….would he?

"S-sure." Crona said hesitantly, a deep red blush on her face.

I smiled as I brought her in a deep passionate kiss. I took her arms and wrapped them around me neck and wrapped my own arms around her waist.

Our moment was destroyed by Kai running in. "forgot my CD." He said getting the CD he loaned to Crona. "Carry on with what you two were doing." He added running out of the house.

"Okay….that was….awkward…" I said embarrassed and let go of Crona and backed away rubbing the back of my neck.

"**You think?" **Ragnarok asked annoyed, appearing and lying on top of Cronas head.

"Be nice Ragnarok." Crona mumbled quietly to her weapon, Ragnarok in turn gave her a noogies. "Q-quit it!" Crona whined flailing her arms.

"Ragnarok! Be nicer to her!" I snapped at Ragnarok.

Ragnarok stuck his tongue at us and went back into Crona after hitting her on the head one last time.

"Are you alright?" I asked Crona walking up to her. I had her tilt her head down to check her head to see if there were any bruises.

"I-I'm fine Kid." Crona said embarrassed trying to squirm her way away from me. I patted her head seeing no bumps.

Crona looked in every direction but at me and I smiled. "So you want to go to the movie rental place to find a movie?" I asked her and she nodded shyly.

I grinned and took her hand and led her outside. I then summoned Beelzebub and stepped on it, I then had Crona step on to it too. "Hold on tight." I instructed after placing her arms at my side. I then had Beelzebub go in the air and we flew to the movie rental place.

Crona was clutching me for dear life, scared to let go in fear of falling.

We got to the movie rental place and Crona got off. We walked inside and I asked Crona what kind of movie she liked.

"I…I n-never seen a m-movie before…" Crona mumbled quietly and I nodded.

"Then lets walk around to look for one that suits both our tastes." I said leading her around the store.

We finally found one we both liked, Alice in Wonderland, the Tim Burton one. I went to the check out part, paid for the rent, and put it in my pocket and we got back on Beelzebub and went home.

I told her to sit on the couch as I made some popcorn and got some drinks. I then put the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch and put a six pack of sprite next to it. I then put the movie in the DVD player, turned of the light and sat down next to Crona and pressed play.

As the movie started I wrapped an arm around Cronas shoulder and brought her closer to me. Crona blushed a lot but didn't object.

As the movie was half way done, we were then both lying on the couch, Crona on top of me, resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as the movie continued and both of us laughed at the end for different reasons. Crona because of what Alice said right before she slayed the monster. Me because of the dance the Mad Hatter did.

We smiled and I pecked her on the lips quickly. Crona quickly got off of me once she realized the position we were in. she glanced at the clock and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"K-Kai and R-Razaku invited me to hang o-out with them," Crona said surprised.

I felt jealousy again and shrugged it off. "Alright…..Don't get into any trouble, alright." I said. "I'll walk you to where your going until your with them." I offered and Crona nodded blushing.

I handed her my jacket since she didn't own one and it was going to get cold out later and held the door open for her. "So, where are you guys meeting at?" I asked her as we walked.

"A-at the park." She said quietly.

I nodded and took a hold of her hand and she blushed some more at the contact.

We walked a good ten minutes before reaching the park. Kai and Razaku were already. Kai waved eagerly spotting us and Razaku just nodded towards us.

"What time will you be coming home?" I asked Crona nervously. I seriously felt scared to leaver her with them. But Kai and Razaku were good people, I was actually surprised to be seeing them back from there mission.

"Um, probably around nine thirty." Crona said hesitantly.

Kai ran up excitedly dragging Razaku by the hair with him.

"Good news guys!" Kai said excitedly. "Razz-kun and I got our 99th soul! All we need now is a witch soul and Razz-kun shall be a Death Scythe!" Kai said happily.

"R-Really?" Crona said in awe. I was also awestruck. I didn't think they had collected that many souls! Then again as I thought on it, Kai was a two star meister, I remembered Honorable Father saying he was going to promote Kai to a three star meister as soon as Razaku became a death scythe.

"Well….I leave her in your care, Razz." I said not even going to leave Crona in the care of Kai.

Razaku nodded. "Bye Kid." He said as he lifted Crona up out of Kais reach again and headed towards his car.

"In case your wondering Kid-kun! We're going sight seeing!" Kai said jumping around and got in the passenger side of the car.

Razaku put Crona in the back seat and got in the drivers seat. He then drove off.

I sighed as they two drove off with _my_ girlfriend. I felt really jealous of the two because Crona trusted them a lot and I think she trusted them more then me. I sighed and started to walk around town.

It was dark out but not too dark. I kept walking for what seemed like hours, I was really bored, Liz and Patty weren't back from the mall, they said the sales didn't end till midnight.

I sighed, Maka and Soul were on a mission, BlackStar and Tsubaki were in Japan, the only thing left was to go to Spirit or Blair at Chupa Cabras.

I sighed and headed towards that place. I really didn't like the place that much. But I had no choice if I didn't want to die of boredom.

I walked into the building to find Blair with a bunch of men. I sighed I had a feeling I was going to regret this. "Blair." I said slowly.

Blair noticed me and jumped over to me. "AH! Kid-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"I was just bored, Crona is with Razz and Kai, Maka and Soul on there mission, and the other two are in Japan so, some strange thought said that it wouldn't be as boring if I came here to talk to you." I said dully.

"AH! Then sit! Sit!" Blair said ushering me to a seat. I probably should have left there and then. I forgot Kai and Razakus roommate April worked here.

As I waited, growing more and more bored a girl walked over. She was around my age, had short brown hair and turquoise eyes. She took a seat beside me and smiled in a way I think she was hoping was seductive. Though that wasn't even close to the word I was thinking.

(Ok I am going to rush a bit here)

"Hello Shinigami-kun." She said smiling scooting closer to me.

"Um, hello, do I know you?" I asked confused and scooting a bit away from her.

"Alexis, I'm a meister at Shibusen." She said getting even closer to me.

"Well, hi Alexis…" I said unsure of what to do, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second

She then suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. While I was stunned at that I didn't notice the three who walked into the building.

"April-chan! We're here to pick you up!" I heard the unmistakable cheerful voice of Kai said cheerfully. "Come on! Razz-kuns car is almost out of gas!" Kai said still cheerfully.

"We don't have all day." Razaku added impatiently.

"K-Kid….?" I heard the sweet innocent voice of Crona….CRONA?

Alexis still was pulling me into the kiss. I finally broke out of my shock and pushed her away to look in the deep blue eyes filled with confusion, shock and hurt. The eyes of Crona that were brimming with tears.

Kai and Razaku stood also in shock at what they saw. From what they probably saw was me kissing another girl. Crona was now trying, and failing, to hold back tears. Razaku, Kai, April, and Blair were all glaring at me now.

Alexis was now missing, probably scampered off somewhere.

"Uh….this wasn't what it looked like." I said slowly.

"Yeah right! You bastard!" Kai snarled glaring daggers of hate at me.

Razaku put a arm around Cronas shoulder and mumbled something two her and led her out of the building and glared at me.

As the door closed I heard Crona crying. My stomach dropped to my shoes. This was the worst thing I could ever do! This was the last thing I ever wanted to make her do!

Kai then punched me in the jaw making me fall backwards a bit. "WHAT THE HELL KID?" He snarled at me and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. Boy was he pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled slamming me into the table. "You think its fun to kiss every slut you run into?" He snarled punching me in the face.

I then dodged his next punch, "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I yelled kicking him in the gut. Kai fell back a bit and clutched his gut in pain and glared at me.

"Then why were you having a little make-out session with that whore?" He asked darkly charging at me and punching me in the jaw. He then punched me on top of the head knocking me to the ground.

"You better stay away from Crona-chan, I don't want you to go even near her." Kai snarled kicking me in the face while I was on the ground and left.

The pain my body felt from the beating I got from Kai was nothing compared to the pain in my heart from what Crona had just witnessed me doing.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I think this was my longest chapter yet. A good long ten pages of KidXCrona goodness.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I know I already said that) and while you guys are reading I am going to try and draw Kai and Razaku and Crona together.**

**Dino- well we did good.**

**Colron- I liked the part Kid gets the beating**

**Yuki- me two.**

**Dino- so did I**

**Colron- of course you did, you like anything remotely violent.**

**Dino- yes I do.**


	11. Trying to Fix What Is Wrong

**Welcome back to this wonderful fic!**

**Previously on this story which I'm to lazy to say the name of: Razaku and Kai went to hang out with Crona and Kid went to for no reason, hang out with Blair at Chupa Cabras. Right as Kai, Razaku, and Crona walked into Chupa Cabras to pick up April they see Kid kissing another girl. Kai beats up Kid. Now Kid is left without Crona probably hating him.**

**Colron- ….**

**Yuki- HELLO!**

**Dino-Hiya!**

**XXXXX**

**Kid**

"Seriously Kid! That's your third bucket of ice cream!" Liz said annoyed as stood in the doorway watching me eat another bucket of ice cream.

"Big sis! Don't you know that it's comforting food? Something happened to Kid so he needs comfort food!" Patty giggled.

I was momentarily curled up on the couch eating ice cream and crying.

"Did Crona dump you for Kai or Razaku?" Patty asked still giggling.

"I don't know!" I wailed as I buried my face into the pillow. "I went to Chupa Cabras and some girl kissed me right as Kai, Razaku, and Crona walked in! Crona hates me now probably and the worst part is that_I_ MADE _her_ CRY!" I wailed.

"Oooh that is bad." Liz commented. "You made her cry? Now that's VERY bad." Liz added.

"THAT ISN'T HELPING!" I wailed and was now huddled in the corner. "I don't deserve to live! This is worse then being asymmetrical! I should die right now and here! That will probably make Crona happy!" I wailed.

"There, there Kid! So what if you lost Crona because of that mistake!" Liz said crouching next to me on one side, Patty on the other. "You're a shinigami! What's your relationship with Crona ending got compared to that?" Liz asked.

"You can do way better too!" Patty added giggling.

I froze and shoved both away. "I can never do better then Crona! Crona was the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful person alive! There is no one who is better then her!" I yelled. "Being a shinigami is nothing when I lost the one I loved because of a stupid mistake I made!" I yelled and ran to my room.

**At Kai/Razaku/Aprils home**

"You can sleep in the guest room over here Crona-chan." Kai said showing her to a room that had white walls, green blankets a lamp by the bed. The room wasn't exactly large, it was a normal sized room and was pretty plain since it was a guest room. "Razz-kuns room is across from yours, April-chans room is to your right and mine is to the left. There is a bathroom down the hall." Kai said.

"Here! You can use some of my old pajamas to sleep in." April said putting some nightgowns, and over sized tee-shirts and pajama pants on a chair in the room. "Choose what you want to sleep in." She said smiling comforting.

Crona wiped another tear off her face and grabbed a tee-shirt and pants. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a while…" she mumbled, her voice hoarse from all the crying and also sounded like she was on the brink of tears again.

"Don't cry Crona." Razaku said walking in with a mug full of hot chocolate. "Here, hot chocolate always helped cheer me up when I was sad…it might work for you two." He said handing her the drink.

"If you need to, don't be afraid to wake Kai, April or I up for whatever reason." Razaku added as the three walked out of the room. "Good night Crona, sweet dreams." He added and left.

Crona got in the pajamas and laid down on the bed. "How could Kid do that…..?" She asked herself as she went to sleep.

**Gallows mansion**

"I'm the worst there is! I can't believe myself! How could I let that happen?" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the floor. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE INTO CHUPA CABRAS!" I wailed.

"Kid! Calm down! You can try to sort it all out tomorrow! Just quit screaming and let us sleep! It's one in the morning!" Liz snapped irritated from the doorway. "If you don't stop this now I will make you regret doing this more then you regret going into Chupa Cabras." Liz warned.

"Kid! Just tell her what really happened tomorrow at school." Patty said. "I'm sure she'll understand. hahahaha! Either that or Kai will beat you up again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty laughed.

**Next day at Shibusen **

As soon as I walked into the classroom I was met with glares coming from: Kai and Razaku (Obviously) Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. Crona was sitting in between Maka and Kai, her head resting on her arms. She probably didn't even know I was there.

I would have gone up to her and asked her if we could talk, but quite frankly the looks Kai, Razaku, and Maka were giving me was scaring me way worse then the thought of being one of Steins next dissection specimen.

Crona lifted her head a bit and glanced at me and lowered her head back to her arms.

Maka said something to her and Kai just gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

I went to take a seat in a few rows behind them and Stein came into the classroom in his normal entrance.

"Alright class. I am going to put you in groups of three's and then have the groups work as a team to try and fight me." He said and started naming the groups.

_Please don't put me in with Kai and Razaku! Please don't!_ I thought desperately.

"Partners Maka and Soul are with partners Crona and Ragnarok and BlackStar and Tsubaki." Stein said.

"Please not Kai and Razaku! Please not!" I whispered.

"Kid and weapons Liz and Patty are with partners Ox and Havar and Kai and Razaku." Stein said. "Now get in your groups or I will have to dissect you." Stein said and we got in our groups.

To be honest I was frightened to death when I walked up to Kai and Razaku. Kai still seemed pissed and well, Razaku wasn't showing any emotions, and that terrified me even though he hardly shows any emotion on a regular basis. I was just getting this murderous aurora coming from him…. Well it was coming from him, Kai, and Maka who all seemed like they wanted to kill me.

"…" Kai glared at me so I, glared back at him.

"…..So what exactly happened between you and Crona?" Ox asked not really noticing the tension between Kai and I.

"Her idiot ex-boyfriend went to Chupa Cabras, kissed another girl and unfortunately Crona, Kai, and I walked in right when he was kissing her." Razaku muttered.

"Wow…that's low." Ox said and Havar nodded in agreement.

"Alright. First up is Maka, Crona, and BlackStar. I want you three to start." He said and got in a fighting stance.

Maka, BlackStar, and Crona stood around him, there weapons in there hands and got in there fighting stances.

"ALRIGHT! THE BIG MAN WILL TAKE YOU OUT!" BlackStar yelled and charged at Stein only to get knocked back.

Maka charged at Stein next and Stein dodged her and grabbed her wrist and a scalpel and was probably about to make a cut when Crona knocked the dissecting tool out of his hand with Ragnarok and put the blade to Steins wrist (The one on the hand he was using to hold onto Maka with)

"Crona, I know you don't have the guts to cut me." Stein said.

"BUT I DO!" BlackStar yelled and hit Stein, Crona moved Ragnarok away and Maka also jumped away.

Stein easily dodged BlackStar and shot his soul wavelength into BlackStar causing him to fly right into Crona and the two ended up on the ground both with a pained expression on.

I felt anger rise up at the fact that BlackStar was on top of Crona. Maka rushed to get BlackStar off of Crona, via, throwing him off her and helping Crona up.

"Alright, I guess this team can't work that well together. Good job to Maka and Crona for doing some teamwork." Stein said. "You can go back to your seats. Next are Kid, Kai, and Ox." He said.

The three of us were standing around him. Kai had a firm grip on Razakus hilt ready to use the sword. I had a firm grip on Liz and Patty ready to shot him and Ox was also ready.

Kai charged at Stein and then for some reason veered right. "Kid! Shot him you idiot!" Kai snapped at me.

I glared at him and started to shoot Stein, trying to ignore my urge to shoot Kai.

Kai ran up to behind Stein while he was focused on dodging my shots and suddenly jumped away causing a bunch of my shots to hit Kai….oops…

"KID…." Kai growled, threw Razaku at the ceiling (Half of the blade part was now hidden by the ceiling and he was just hanging there) and charged at me and punched me.

"Gee you idiot! It was an accident!" I snapped and smacked him on the head with Patty's gun form.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE SHOT AT BY YOU?" Kai yelled hitting me.

"NO! HOW COULD I!" I yelled back dodging his hits.

"Alright, this is amusing. Who would have thought Kai had it in him to attack Kid." Stein said lighting another cigarette.

"Just 'cuz I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I wont beat the snot out of someone I hate!" He snarled at Stein.

"Hey, Kai…." Razaku said. "What have I told you about throwing me at the ceiling…?" He asked dangerously low.

You could sense a dark aurora coming from the sword in the ceiling, even Kai went pale.

The sword transformed into Razaku how had half his arm in the ceiling. "…you are dead when we get home" Razaku said. "And can someone help me get down?" He added.

**After classes**

Classes were over finally. Time for me to try and fix what went wrong.

I looked to see that Kai, Razaku, and Maka were already gone but Crona was just walking down the halls without them. Here was my chance.

I ran up to her. "Crona! Wait!" I said and stopped when I was beside her.

I could tell Crona was obviously uncomfortable. Shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"What is it Kidd-kun?" She asked quietly not looking at me.

"I wanted to apologize and explain about what happened at Chupa Cabras," I said and she winced, probably still a painful subject for her.

"Listen Crona! I went to Chupa Cabras because I was bored, not my best decision, actually the worst one I ever made." I begun quickly. "I was going for a chat with Blair but then that girl, who I really don't know came and sat by me and started talking, she then kissed me." I said.

Crona still had a look of pain in her eyes.

"I know what your thinking but I didn't kiss her back, I didn't do anything because I was in shock at what she did! I would never cheat on you Crona! I love you and I don't want to hurt you or lose you!" I said my voice becoming desperate. "Please! Just take me back!"

Crona was about to say something when Kai and Razaku walked up. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kai growled and picked Crona up and hugged her. "Let's go Crona-chan!" He said and walked away.

Razaku had an annoyed look on his face. "He really needs to stop doing that to Crona." He sighed and walked after him.

I had to hold back a wail of failure. I tried to explain to her what had happened! I was never going to get Crona back! She was probably going to go out with Kai now!

I was the worst boyfriend ever!

**XXXXX**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was six pages long!**

**Kid tried to apologize to Crona, and Kai and Razaku took her away!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I just got told that I'm going to be staying with my grandma until Saturday I was hoping to update this story this week but wont be able to because there is no internet connection at my grandmas. Sorry… I just got told today…**


	13. fixing what is wrong

**Welcome back! I am glad you all waited so patiently for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Review to Responses**

**I don't feel like doing this right now, sorry do not be offended, I just don't want to respond to the reviews today.**

**Kid**

I stared at my ceiling, I tried to tell Crona the truth, I really had. I guess I would just have to let fate decided.

I rolled over on my bed to face the wall and felt my heart drop, I was facing a picture taken the day before Crona and my breakup.

We were in the kitchen drinking a smoothie, she had her head resting on my shoulder a small smile on her face and I had a happy grin.

It was so heartbreaking to see it…

I sighed and turned around. I couldn't bear to see that picture.

Liz walked in and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know this is painful for you Kid…but fight on! There's more fish in the sea!" She said smiling sadly and walked away.

"No there isn't!" I yelled causing her to come back. "Crona was the best! No one can replace her! I don't WANT another girlfriend! I want Crona!" I yelled and started to cry.

Liz sighed and patted my shoulder. "That will change, people don't stay together forever.." Liz explained.

I buried my face in my pillow and cried.

The doorbell then rang and Patty yelled from downstairs she would get it.

There was a pause and she ran back up here. "Kid! Get you butt out of bed and get downstairs! Someone here who wants to talk to you!" Patty yelled and yanked me off the bed causing me to fall painfully on the floor.

I got up and headed back to the bed until she grabbed my shoulder and gripped it with enough strength that would snap a metal pipe in half.

"Kid….get you ass down stairs." She said in her scary tone of voice.

"S-sure!" I said and ran out of the room. I stood in front of the stairs and straightened out my clothing and walked downstairs to only go in shock of who was there sitting on the couch talking with Liz.

"…Razaku…." I said in a calm greeting, though on the inside I was seething. What the hell was HE doing here?

His emotionless gaze slide over to me and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Death the Kid." He said equally calm, almost coldly. "I suppose I am not who you expected it to be." He said with a tiny hint of amusement to it.

"I didn't know who to expect, but least of all not you." I said and narrowed my eyes. "Where's Kai?" I asked.

He shrugged. "At home, asleep, like I should be." He said.

"Then please do tell. Why are you here? You don't seem to be here just for a friendly chat." I said.

"Ah you know me so well." Razaku said sarcastically. "You're girlfriend-"

I cut him off. "Ex Girlfriend, I am pretty sure that we broke up" _even though I don't want her to be my ex girlfriend I want her to be my girlfriend. _I corrected him.

"Fine." Razaku said dully. "Your EX girlfriend wanted me to come over and ask you this." He said.

This caught my attention, what was Crona wanting to ask?

"She wanted to know if you were mad at her or anything." Razaku said offhandedly.

"What?" I said in shock and Razaku raised an eyebrow to add to his expressionless look.

"Of course I am not mad at her! I MISS her! I don't hate her! I could never be mad at her!" I said. "I want her back!" I finished and slapped a hand over my mouth in shock at what I had said. "Um…I mean…err…." I was lost at words to say.

"Alright, since that is done with, I'll tell her that you miss her and don't hate her." Razaku said and got up to head towards the door.

I hung my head down low in shame.

Razaku opened the door and glanced at me, looking in his eyes I found myself in shock, they held sympathy. "She also misses you, and I will be silently rooting for you two to get back together." He said and walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Did…..did I hear him right…..? I though Kai and him hated me! Wow! This day might be getting better!

I walked happily to my room and Liz and Patty stared at me in shock. "Wait, did you just fall in love with Razz?" Liz asked.

"what? NO! He told me Crona misses me!" I said dreamily. "Crona and I might get back together after all!" I said with a squeal of happiness.

"This is a little scary the way your behaving." Liz said.

"So! Crona misses me! She misses ME! the lame shinigami who messed up big time!" I said happily.

Liz sighed and Patty giggled and the sisters walked away.

Later that night, probably around midnight the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" I sung, still happy about the fact Razaku told me.

It was raining out, not it was storming out.

I skipped down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the door.

I opened it to find Razaku standing there drenched, for some reason, the leather jacket he had worn when he came earlier was not on, he was in a pair a black jeans and a black shirt with a bleeding skull on it.

"Hi Razz!" I said and hugged him quickly not caring at how awkward it was for him or the fact I was getting wet. "I am so happy about what you told me earlier!" I said.

"I can tell, it looks like your on cloud nine." Razaku commented and I heard something shuffle from behind him. I tilted my head in curiosity and he moved over to reveal….

Crona.

I stared wide eyed at her in shock. She was wearing Razakus leather jacket, it probably helped protect her from rain since it was really big on her.

I quickly came back to focus and quickly invited them in.

"Would you two like some hot chocolate?" I asked them. Razaku nodded and I went in the kitchen to make them there drinks.

When I came out I gave it to them and put the tray on the table. I took a seat across from the two and asked them why they came.

"Crona." Razaku said and gently elbowed her in a gesture for her to speak.

"Well um…. I was….well….." Crona said, unable to figure out what to say. Razaku sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"She wants to know if you would like to go back out." Razaku explained and I felt my jaw drop. "Close your mouth or your gonna get a bird making a nest in there." Razaku said annoyed.

I quickly closed my mouth and nodded. "Y-yes…I would love to go back out with you Crona…" I said trying to contain my joy. Crona smiled softly and Razaku cleared his throat.

"one more thing, she's moving back in here with you guys." He said. "We have her stuff in the trunk of my car, we can get it when the rain eases." He said dully.

I nodded and got up to sit by Crona and gave her a big hug. "She can stay here for the rest of her life if she wants, she can be buried her after death also if she wants." I said and I pressed my face into her shoulder as I tightened my hug.

Crona hugged back.

**XSX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it!**

**I know it seems a bit rushed and I did rush through a few parts. And it might seem short and I apologize.**

**Well this was four pages of KidXCrona and they are BACK together!**


	14. The Newest Death Scythe

**Welcome back to Our Love! I hope you all were patient during the wait. **

**Well I have nothing to put as an Authors Note so here goes.**

**PunkAssWetard**

I am glad your heart isn't in pieces. It is bad if it was in pieces. And thank you for thinking the chapter was good.

**Mikitsan**

Yup, the two are together again! And I am guessing you are asking how Kai will react? And I honestly don't know.

**Minikoto **

Glad you love this. And no this is not the last chapter.

**Yuki- Well….. I am surprised this story already has more reviews then our SMH story and has fewer chapters….**

**Colron- that is saying something**

**Dino- SHUT UP! SHIBUSEN MENTAL HOSPITAL IS OUR BEST STORY!**

**Yuki- you're only saying that because it's a comedic love story….**

**Colron-and that you don't like dramas that much yet I am guessing most people do like them.**

**Dino- SHUT UP! DO NOT INSULT SHIBUSEN MENTAL HOSPITAL! CronaXMaka Forever!**

**Yuki-….oh god…..**

**Colron- her fangirl side has awakened…. Hasn't it…**

**Dino- no, I am just cheering for my favorite paring XD.**

**_._._._._**

**Kid**

I woke up and walked downstairs to make breakfast for me and Crona and Liz and Patty who probably didn't know Crona was here.

I went into the kitchen and went to the fridge pulling out some eggs milk and all the other ingredients needed to make pancakes.

I walked to the counter walking past Kai and went to get a mixing bowl.

"So whatcha making?" Kai asked.

"Pancakes." I answered looking at the recipe after getting the bowl. I paused a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I yelled in shock, but not too loudly as to wake up Crona.

"You left the door unlocked, and I got hungry." Kai said.

"Wait…you raided our fridge?" I asked with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah," He said and started munching on an apple.

"Alright…..well….since you're here want to help me make pancakes?" I asked and he nodded walking up to me.

"I am so glad you and Crona-chan made up Kid-kun!" Kai said hugging me. So he was back to friendly terms with me….. I guess he got over the incident fast.

We then started to make the pancakes and after twenty minutes we were sitting at the table with pancakes freshly made talking.

"So! Razz-kun and I are going on a mission today! You wanna come?" He asked grinning.

"Um sure, I'll talk to Liz and Patty about it though, but I'm okay with going." I said.

The smell of the fluffy pancakes must have woken up the girls because Liz and Patty ran straight to the table and dumped some of the pancakes onto their plates.

Crona walked slowly down the stairs and took a seat by me.

"OH Hi Crona! When did you come?" Liz asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

I then explained to them about last night.

"Oh! That's great!" Liz said happily and Patty nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy that my beloved Crona-chan has finally found someone who loves her and she loves back." Kai squealed and hugged Crona. "Daddy is so happy for you!" he said happily.

"O-okay." Crona said trying to breath.

"Kai…please let go of my girlfriend." I said and Kai let go of her reluctantly.

"So, Liz, Patty, Kai invited us to go with him on a mission," Kid said. "What do you say?"

"Sure! It's been a while since we went on a mission." Liz said and Patty nodded in agreement.

"Oie! Crona-chan! Daddy will be so happy if you went too!" Kai said and looked at Crona seriously. He really needed to figure out he wasn't Cronas dad.

"Um….alright…" Crona said hesitantly.

"YAY! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST TEAM OF MEISTERS AND WEAPONS EVER!" Kai cheered hanging off of Crona.

"Alright…." I said and we continued eating after being told to meet at Shibusen at noon.

**Noon**

Crona and I were waiting at Shibusen for Kai and Razaku. Liz and Patty were a little ways off doing something childish.

After ten minutes we saw Razakus car pull up and Kai jumped out grinning like a maniac and Razaku walked out and locked the car and walked to us calmly in contradiction to Kais running hyper way of coming to us.

"Hi, Zaku, Kai." Crona greeted timidly.

"Hello." I also greeted.

"So, we are going to Brazil for this one?" I asked and Razaku nodded.

"Well, I can call in and get us a private jet to get us there." I offered and Kai stood in front of me with begging eyes.

"PLEASE get a private jet! PLEASE!" He begged.

"Um….alright, I'll go call now." I said and pulled out a cell phone

After a few minutes I hung up. "The jet should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Let's head towards the airport." I said.

A car honked and we all looked to see Razaku in his car waiting for us.

"Um…when did he….?" I asked.

"Come on!" Kai yelled whom was also already in the car.

"Let's just…..go." Crona said and I nodded calling to Liz and Patty, we got in the car.

Wow was it a tight squeeze. Crona ended up having to sit on my lap because there was no room left. Not that I minded or anything.

Crona was blushing like crazy and the seatbelt causing her unable to pull away much didn't help.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. It felt nice being this close to her.

"No sex, or sex related things in my car, Kid." Razaku warned.

"I wasn't going to do that or anything like that Razz." I said.

We got to the airport and waited for a few minutes before we could bored the jet.

"So, Crona-chan… How far have you and Kid-kun gotten?" Kai asked slyly making me spit out the drink I was drinking right onto Razakus car earning a death glare from him and a bill on the cost of getting the drink out of the seats.

"sorry." I mouthed to Razaku and faced Kai. "W-we haven't done any of that stuff!" I said quickly turning bright red. Crona was confused as to what Kai meant.

"Oh…? Really?" Kai asked with a devious smile. "OH, well I guess I believe you. Knowing you, you probably would wait until she is ready before going to second base and taking things further then that." He said.

I turned bright red.

"What's that mean….? 'before going to second base'..?" Crona asked confused. Both Kai and I shared a moment of realization that Crona's naïveté caused her to have no idea what it meant to go to second base, which I was both grateful and discouraged about.

It saved her from being embarrassed by it and that is what made him grateful. But I didn't want to explain the whole first, second, third, and fourth base thing to her, it would just make things awkward….

Crona looked towards me for an answer.

"Second base means feeling up or being felt up. In other words is sort of a sexual thing where one starts touching parts of the body where the person would not do in public." Razaku explained. "There are four bases in all, that is the second base."

Razaku then begun to explain the other three bases.

Needless to say when he was done, Crona was blushing ferociously.

"Well, the jet's here!" Liz said clapping trying to ease up the awkward air.

We all boarded the jet and I took a seat next to Crona.

"So, Crona, about what Razaku said…. I won't go that far until your ready for it and are okay with it." I said.

"O-okay…" Crona mumbled and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to me.

After a few minutes Crona started to doze off, her head resting on my chest.

Kai looked back at us at smiled. "Awwwwww! Razz-kun! Get my camera! This is so adorable!" He whispered and Razaku handed him a digital camera.

Much to my annoyance, Kai took a picture and said it would be a good postcard to April, Maka, and the others back in Death City.

I stared at Cronas. She looked so peaceful asleep. No worry marred her face, no fear, or stress was shown either. She looked so content. She looked like a sleeping angel.

As the plane landed I gently shook Crona awake. She looked around confused for a moment remembering where she was and why.

As we walked off the jet Kai stretched and had Razaku transform into his sword form and the sword sighed and did as asked.

Liz and Patty also turned into there gun forms and Ragnarok turned into a sword.

"So, the mission is of a witch?" I asked Kai who in turn nodded enthusiastically. "She lives in the mountains so were traveling by air!" Kai cheered.

"Wait…how are you going to travel? You can't fly." I asked and Razaku muttered something along the lines of 'I wish' and Kai grinned.

"April loaned this to me." He said and pulled out a broom from his backpack…..how the hell did he fit a broom in his backpack?

He hopped on it and it started to fly. "You can use your skateboard and Crona-chan has wings." He said still smiling.

We nodded followed him in the air. While we were flying we had a few mishaps happen that delayed our ride caused by Kai.

"_Oops! Sorry Razz-kun!" Kai yelled as he accidentally dropped Razaku causing him to the sword to be embedded in a tree. Razaku tried to transform only to have from waist up stuck in the tree, his butt and legs sticking out._

"_Kai….you are dead." Razaku said._

We had to spend twenty minutes trying to get him out of the tree. And we almost ended up with half of him when Ragnarok just said cut him in half and tried to do it.

After getting Razaku out –We had to cut a hold around him and then cut that off him to get him out- we were back on track and heading towards the witch again.

Finally we reached the mountains. Kai did some strange hand signals and walked into the cave yelling. "Eagle Witch Hella! We have come to collect your soul!"

There was a silence. "Um…..Hello?" Kai yelled into the cave. "Hello? HELLO?" He yelled and listened to his echo. "No ones home…." He said sounding very disappointed.

"Really? I don't sense a witches soul." I said and Crona was staring at the sky. "Crona? Are you alright?" I asked and Kai waved his hand in front of her face.

"Um….What's that?" Crona asked and pointed to a black blob in the sky.

"OH! That's just the Eagle Witch Hella watching us with binoculars." Kai said offhandedly and continued yelling into the cave.

"Kai….We are here FOR the Eagle Witch." Razaku reminded him.

"Oh! That's right!" Kai said and turned to face the witch which was now just a few centimeters from his face.

"UGUAH!" He yelled jumping back a few feet clutching his heart. "I think I just about had a heart attack." He said.

"Ooh! Albino boy here is cute." The witch said giggling.

"See Razz-kun! I am cute! Even Hella agrees!" Kai said smirking at Razaku.

"Tsk…. Like I care." Razaku said. "Go jump off the cliff for all I care Kai." He said

"Wah! Your so mean Razz-kun!" Kai whined.

"Ooh! There funny!" Hella giggled.

"Um…shouldn't we be fighting her now?" Crona, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, and I asked.

I aimed Liz and Patty at the witch who was laughing at Kai and Razakus argument. I fired.

"Wha?" She yelled in surprise nearly falling off her broom.

"DIE!" Kai yelled tackling Razaku.

"YOU FIRST!" Razaku snapped punching his meister in the face then kicking him in the balls. Ooh that was going to hurt.

"J-jerk….that's my move." Kai said. though his voice was nothing more then a mere whimper.

"Serves you right." Razaku said.

"Ooh! Albino is hurt by his own weapon! This is better then Degrassi!" Hella said now munching on popcorn and watching Razaku and Kai intently.

"Kid…what's Degrassi?" Crona asked me.

"It's an amazing TV show about a bunch of high school kids at a high school called Degrassi going through dramas. Gays, transgender, pregnancies, teen mothers, romances, and cheatings. All the dramas that people love to see on TV and this is not better then Degrassi." Liz said. "But it is way better then Twilights Edward

"Oh." Crona said and Hella swooped down and yanked Liz out of my hand.

"Edward is the best!" She yelled.

Liz transformed. "No! Jacobs the best!" She yelled and Hella smacked her in the jaw with her broom.

"EDWARD!" She yelled.

Liz punched her. "JACOB!"

"ALICE!"

Everyone turned to stare at Kai for his sudden outburst.

"Dude….you watch Twilight? Have you no pride?" I asked.

"Unfortunately he owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Has tons of posters, has a Tee-shirt, owns all four books and all the other Twilight books." Razaku explained.

"ALICE RULES!" Kai cheered.

"He has a point. Alice is one awesome character." Hella said.

"Agreed." Liz said.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POINT OF THIS MISSION?" Ragnarok yelled.

Everyone stared at the black blob of a weapon on top of Cronas head.

"Oh! Oh right!" Kai said slamming his fist into his palm to point out his realization. "Razaku! Transform!" he commanded.

"Through me and I slice your head off Kai." Razaku said and turned into a sword Kai easily caught.

"Liz! Transform! Your ruining my symmetry and change quick so I am symmetrical once again!" I commanded and Liz sighed and did as said.

Soon all three were attacking Hella. Finally after a surprise attack from Kai, Razaku had sliced beautifully symmetrically through Hella leaving nothing but her witch soul behind.

"Well I think Razaku should have the soul since he did the finishing attack that killed her." I said nodding to Razaku who nodded back a thank you and took the soul.

"So Razz. How many souls have you collected now?" Liz asked.

"Yeah Zaku! How many left until you can eat that soul and be a Death Scythe?" Patty asked excitedly.

Razaku stared at them and ate the soul right as Kai giggled, yes giggled "This is his last soul he needed!"

There was a flash of light similar to when Soul and Maka took one of Blairs lives in the first episode and Soul ate it thinking it was a witches soul and thought he was becoming a Death Scythe.

After a minute Razaku just stared at us. "I guess I'm a Death Scythe now. Ate ninety-nine pre-kishins and one witches soul, that makes me a death scythe am I right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Congratulations Razaku." I said to the newest Death Scythe.

"Thank you, now lets get home." Razaku said.

"Yeah! Then I can show Lord Death, Maka, Soul and EVERYONE the picture I took on the plane!" Kai cheered.

**Well I was going to make Razaku into a Death Scythe in one of my stories and decided to use this one since he is actually an important character in this story.**

**Well please review! And PLEASE read Shibusen Mental Hospital and the sequeal! I MUST be sure that it is loved by the readers as much as it is loved by the author! (Colron- obsessed much?)**

**Anyways! Stay tuned! And a little announcement from me and Yuki.**

**First my announcement: We will be making a new story, Race For The Scythe of Time, and publishing it after we post the next chapter of Uh, What Am I Now? Which we will be updating next! We already have the first chapter made.**

**Now Yuki's announcement is that there is a contest in the Shibusen Mental Hospital The Sequel that he and Colron are hosting, read the authors notes for the last to chapters of the sequel for more information on it.**

**Please review! This was nine pages! WOOT!**


	15. Second Party

**Welcome back! I am please to see all who read last chapter.**

**Mikitsan**

Yeah, I apologize for you thinking Kai and Kid would fight over Crona, Kai thinks of Crona as a daughter Glad you liked it. Yup Razz is finally a death scythe.

**There was only one review and this surprised me.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\...]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]/]]]]]]]]]]]]]]''**

"Alright! So we have the sword decorations up." Kid said and looked at all the different kinds of swords surrounding the room. "Check." He said.

"Food traditional German treats and foods." Kid said looking at the German food he spent hours slaving over a hot stove to make. "Double check." He said.

"Alright! We got the presents organized." Liz said from the other room.

"I got the others ready and locked away all the sugar!" Maka said walking in, she was wearing a very nice black dress that was in Razakus style of fashion. Of course there was going to be a dance at the party and we were planning on getting Maka and Razaku to dance together since we all knew (Even Maka thanks to that Truth or Dare game we played at Kais party) that he had a crush on Maka.

"I got the Xbox set up and got the Left4Dead and Metal Gear Solid games ready." Liz added walking up, those were the only games Razaku really played. And they were damn awesome.

Crona walked over to me. "I got the decorations on the table set up." She said quietly and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, I then heard my cell phone ring. I looked at it, it was a call from Kai. "Hello?" I said into the phone waiting for Kais response.

"Hey! Kid-kun! Kiddo-kun!" He said excitedly. "I got Razaku on his way, I hope you guys are ready!" He said.

"Don't worry Kai, everything here is all set up. When should you guys get here?" I asked and Kai said in about ten minutes.

"Alright everyone! Kai and Razaku are going to be here in ten minutes! Is everyone ready?" I yelled.

"Everything is all set. BlackStar is tied up, has his mouth duck taped shut, and is locked in a closet. We have the music selected, thanks to Kai we knew what kind of music Razaku listened to and got a few CD's of his favorite bands." Liz said.

"I think Zaku will really appreciate this party." Crona mumbled quietly.

"I hope he does, this is a party celebrating the fact that he is now a Death Scythe." I said calmly.

I glanced at my watch. _7 minutes and 20 seconds left until Kai and Razaku get here. _I thought. Everyone started talking to pass the time.

Crona and I went over to the couch to sit down. Crona took a respectful distance from me as we sat and I smiled. I then startled her by wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

Cronas face was beet red but hesitantly and slowly rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled, I considered this a small move forward in our relationship.

"Hey! I am here!" Kai said plopping on the couch using Crona and my laps as a footrest. "Jumped out of Razz-kuns car while he was driving around two blocks down."

"Forgot to lock the door again?" I asked.

"The window." Kai corrected grinning just as the doorbell rang. "That should be Razz-kun.

Liz opened the door to reveal, as Kai predicted, Razaku wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with a jacket over it.

"HI RAZZ!" Patty greeted.

Razaku took a glance around the room and stared at me. "what's the party for?" He asked.

I gave a reply. "You're a Death Scythe now. This is your congratulations party." I said smiling.

"Congrats Zaku." Crona said quietly.

Zaku….Crona was the only one who called he by her preferred nickname. He didn't exactly like being called Razz for unknown reasons and preferred Zaku.

"Congratulations Razz!" Liz said smiling.

"GOOD JOB RAZZ-KUN!" Kai cheered glomping his friend and partner.

The rest said there words as Razaku pried Kai off of him. "Thank you." Razaku said his voice holding the smallest trace of gratitude and…..there was something else in his voice but I couldn't put my tongue on what it was. "You guys didn't have to you know." He said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to! Becoming a Death Scythe is a big accomplishment!" Maka praised.

"Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty, and Ragnarok did an equal amount of work also." Razaku pointed out. "You aren't throwing a party for them."

"Yeah, but they didn't become Death Scythes." Soul pointed out. "Besides, quit being so uncool and just accept the fact we're throwing you a party." He said flashing him a shark tooth grin.

"Fine…" Razaku muttered quietly.

"So! LETS PARTY!" Kai yelled happily and ran to the punch bowl.

"Ugh…I am already regretting coming here." Razaku muttered.

"YOU GUYS THOUGHT YOU COULD TIE UP YOUR GOD? NOTHING STOPS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! NYAHAHAHA!" Blackstar laughed kicking a hole through the closet door.

"Just got worse." Razaku muttered quietly but one glance at what Maka was wearing sent him blushing. Yes _blushing_.

"Come on Razaku! Wanna play Left4Dead?" Soul asked holding up a wireless controller.

"Sure." Razaku said and walked after him. (**A/N- I have never played Left4Dead so I don't know if it's a one player or multi player game (But I am saving up for an Xbox and Left4Dead game)**)

Soon music was playing and everyone was having a great time.

Blackstar was content with trying to kill all the infected from Left4Dead by just going on a killing spree.

Soul watching and laughing like crazy as Blackstar kept getting killed by the infected.

Razaku trying to help Blackstar out in the game by giving him quick and easy tips on how to fight some of the infected with getting as little damage as possible.

Maka and Liz chatting by the wall.

Tsubaki watching Soul, Blackstar and Razaku play Left4Dead quietly trying to figure out how to play it and building up the confidence to ask them if she could have a turn.

Patty laughing along with Soul.

Crona and I dancing to the slow music that had started to play.

I honestly liked the last one best, Cronas blushing face was so adorable! Then again everything about Crona was adorable. There was no doubt about that.

"Aww." Kai said watching us dance. "You two are SOOO Cute together!" Kai said happily. Quickly Crona and I quit dancing and both blushing red.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. "Kai…can I talk to you in private?" I asked and he jumped over the couch.

"Sure Kidd-kun!" He said and walked after me as I walked into the kitchen. "Whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked.

"About Crona." I stated calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "I've been curious, I thought you had a crush on Crona, but your behavior says otherwise." I said.

Kai grinned. "Ohh you caught me!" He said holding his hands in the air. "Guilty of having a crush on your girlfriend." He laughed innocently. "But I have a strange ability of getting over crushes fast, I had a crush on her, but when you two started dating my liking to her died down to a friendship slash over protective father liking." He laughed.

I stared at him questioningly.

"I used to have a crush on Crona, now I just see her as a future daughter." He laughed.

",…you do know you can never be her father? You guys are the same age." I pointed out.

"I can dream can't I?" Kai laughed.

I smiled. "Well I am glad you don't have a crush on her or are hitting on her, if you were then I would have had to beat the snot out of you." I laughed slinging an arm around his shoulder and punching his shoulder playfully.

"Oh like you could stand a chance against me." Kai laughed.

"Ooh, I beat Blackstar every time we fought, I think I can beat you." I pointed out smiling.

"Good point, alright you will win if we fight." Kai chuckled holding his hands up in surrender.

I smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go back to Crona now." I said and headed towards the door and paused as I saw Kai sneaking towards the fridge. "Do you EVER get full..? Or do you just enjoy raiding my fridge?" I asked as he froze. "Please don't go towards the fridge, I am going to order pizza shortly anyways." I said.

"PIZZA!" Kai cheered and jumped out of the window like area that went into the living room landing right on Patty.

Kid rolled his eyes as the two began running around the room jumping, literally jumping over Razaku, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blackstar who were playing video games. Very violent video games.

Suddenly the song Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire begun playing.

"Patty!" Kai cheered as he glomped the gun, "Let's dance!" He laughed and so did Patty as the two ran into the middle of the room dancing. Kai even begun singing along with the song.

"So, Crona, would you like to come with me for a second." I asked and lead her to a balcony out of the party.

"Crona. There is something I wanted to ask you." I began.

"What is it Kid-kun?" Crona asked curiously.

"Well…would you like to come with Liz, Patty, and I on our annual ski trip vacation?" I asked.

Crona paused a moment to try and figure out what I asked and gave a shy smile and nodded. "I don't know how to deal with vacations, but I think I might be able to if your there." She said and I blushed.

The rest of the party went without problem (Except for Kai and Blackstar getting drunk) and soon everyone left leaving just Liz, Patty, Crona, and I left to clean up the house.

…**../,,,,.././././././././**

**OH god I am so glad to be done with this chapter! I don't know why but it's getting harder to write these chapters! But next chapter will have Kid and Crona going on vacation and Yuki has made a request for something to happen in the next chapter that I have discussed with Colron and have both agreed to use it. to find out what it is you will have to read next chapter.**

**Also Yuki is planning on making an account but is trying to find a username not being used.**

**Also for all those Left4Dead fans I am making a Soul Eater Left4Dead crossover.**


	16. Vacation

**Welcome back whoever may be reading this. I am listening to the radio as I type this sentence.**

…

"You have everything packed?" Kid asked Chrona as he finished packing his own bag. He filled his with a thick coat, two scarves, some gloves and boots and other clothes and things.

"I filled it with the things you, Liz, and Patty said to fill it with." Chrona mumbled quietly. Kid smiled and walked up to her, her back was facing him so she didn't know what he was doing until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug resting his chin on her shoulder.

"K-Kid!" Chrona stuttered in surprise as he hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked as he nuzzled her neck. "I can't help it if I love you." He added smirking as she blushed.

"Aww~ Kiddy and Chrona sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" Patty sung causing the pair to jump in surprise and turn around seeing Liz and Patty standing in the doorway smiling. "You two look SO Adorable together!" Patty giggled.

"Um…thank you…?" Kid said unsure how to respond to that.

Patty just giggled and Liz smiled. "Well I hope your all ready and packed because the car is here." She said. "And a few guests are waiting impatiently downstairs to speak with you two. Two of which were about ready to kick your door down to make sure you guys weren't doing anything inappropriate." Liz commented.

"KID-KUN! CHRONA-CHAN~!" A hyper voice yelled before Kid could ask who. Soon a white haired meister ran in and glomped Chrona. "I AM SO GOING TO MISS YOU! DADDY IS GOING TO MISS YOU CHRONA!" Kai wailed hugging her so tightly it looked as though the pinkette was in pain.

"Kid, you better not try anything while the four of you are gone." Maka warned walking in holding a thick book. "Or you will get the most fierce Maka Chop ever." She threatened making Kid want to rub his head in a protective manner,

"Don't worry Maka, I am not planning on doing any of the such." Kid assured. He wasn't going to do anything Chrona didn't want. He didn't want to force her into a position like that.

"You better not." Maka growled as Razaku walked in and pried his meister off of Chrona, much to both weapon and meisters displeasure. (Kai for not wanting to let go of Chrona, Razaku for having to do this every time they run into Chrona)

"So, what are all you three doing here anyways?" Kid asked as Razaku successfully pried Kai off of Chrona.

"We wanted to say bye to you guys." Razaku said dryly like it was not important at all. "And Kai wanted to hug Chrona it seems." He added as he held the sugar loving meister back from tackling Chrona to the ground in an attempt of another hug.

"Oh." Kidd said blinking as Razaku let go of Kai and surprised when the white haired boy hugged him instead of Chrona.

"You better take good care of our Chrona, got it?" Kai said grinning.

Kidd smiled. "Of course." He said as he pried the hyper meister off him. "Don't worry, I will take good care of Chrona." He added smiling gently.

"Well you guys better be off now." Razaku said as he grabbed Kai so his meister didn't do anything more idiotic then normal.

"Alright. Bye guys." Kidd said and everyone said there goodbyes.

… 3 hrs later, Kids pov

"Well here we are~!" I sung as I walked out of the helicopter. We had to take a car to get to the airport, then I had to call and get a helicopter to take us the rest of the way. We were lucky there was no avalanche able to be formed, a guarantee.

The girls crawled out of the helicopter and stood behind me in awe at the snowy paradise of the private ski resort we were staying at. Chrona seemed confused and I understood that she didn't know what this place was.

"Isn't this place amazing, Chrona dear?" I asked. She nodded silently her mouth open in wonder.

"What is this place? It's so beautiful." She said looking and the mountain side, the ski lifts, the snow, even the lodge we would be staying in. She shivered a bit. "It's so cold." She said

"It's a ski resort my family owns." I explained. "It's cold so the snow won't melt, and we are up high in the mountains where it is colder." I added with a small smile. I didn't notice that Liz and Patty had already gone inside to escape the coldness and get there rooms set up until Patty yelled for us to come in unless we want to become snow-people.

Chrona blushed a bit and I smiled and took her bags like the gentleman I was and headed towards the lodge with her at my side. How I hoped that it could be like this forever, the her at my side part that is.

I loved Chrona, with all my heart, so I didn't mind if we spent the rest of our lives together, that would, in fact, make me the happiest man on earth.

I opened the door and kept it open with my foot so Chrona could get in and followed suite, closing it behind me and placing our bags on the floor.

"Alright," I said smiling. "I already have where everyone's rooms will be." I said getting everyone's attention –more like Liz and Patty's, I had Chronas attention from the start- and began to say where there rooms were. "Liz your room is the third door on the left, Patty's is the fourth door on the left, Chronas is the third door on the right, and mine is the fourth one on the right, perfectly symmetrical how our rooms are~!" I said with a blissful smile.

Liz sweatdropped, Patty giggled and Chrona blushed. All estimated reactions from the girls.

They soon dismissed themselves to put there stuff in their rooms while I did the same.

I chose this room for a reason, one, it would be next to Chronas, only a wall separating us, and two, it was perfectly symmetrical! I smiled and put my stuff in there respective places and then getting out of the room and waiting in the main room of the lodge for everyone else.

Patty came out next, followed by Chrona. Liz…..was staying inside because of a manicure she had gotten and didn't want to ruin.

"I'm gonna snowboard!" Patty giggled holding up a customized snowboard and running out of the lodge.

"You want to do something Crona?" I asked looking at my girlfriend.

"um….what's snowboarding…?" She asked nervously. Unsure if it was something she should have known.

I smiled and gently lead her outside and to a spot where she could see Patty snowboarding. After Patty crashed finished I looked at Crona. "What Patty did is a pretty good example of snowboarding. It's kind of complicated and tricky though." I added.

"Oh…." Crona said quietly then looked down blushing a little.

"are you alright Crona?" I asked looking at her, a concerned frown on my face.

"Well, it's just that….um…w-would…" Crona wasn't making eye contact and I had to admit, she looked even cuter embarrassed. I gestured for her to continue. "W-w-would you like to make a snowman w-w-with me?" She said quietly and quickly.

I blinked a bit and a smile graced my lips. "Of course." I said smiling. "Where would you like to construct our snowman?" I asked her.

"Um right here is f-fine…" She mumbled and I smiled and began patting down a small snowball and began rolling it in the snow to make the base. After a minute Crona helped me push it as it got to heavy to roll.

We began to construct the rest of it, placing the middle on it, patting down snow around it to keep it from falling off, adding the head. I found two symmetrical sticks and placed them in as arms while Crona found two pebbles for eyes.

I had to ignore the fact they were asymmetrical though.

After running into the lodge and grabbing a carrot and putting it in as a nose and making a mouth we had our snowman.

"Somthings n-not right…." Crona mumbled and I looked at her confused as she took off her hat and placed it on the snowman and placing her gloves and scarf on it as well. "T-there, n-now he will be warm." She said stuffing her hands in her pocket to keep them from freezing.

I smiled at her childish antics and removed my hat and gloves and put them on her causing her to blush. "I don't want you to get sick." I said gently. She nodded and scooted to stand closer to me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we watched the snowman for a few more minutes, admiring our good work.

"Let's go inside and get a warm drink." I said pulling her inside. She nodded and followed obediently.

She went to sit on the couch as I went to make the hot chocolate right as Liz walked out of her room dressed ready for the outside.

"You guys already done outside?" She asked surprised as she went to the door holding skis.

"Not really, we just came in for a warm drink." I answered as I rummaged through one of the cabinets for the box of hot chocolate. Making a small 'Ah' as I found it.

"Alright, well I'm going to go ski, I'll be back in later." Liz said and walked out of the lodge closing the door behind her.

I nodded and made the hot chocolate, brining both cups on a tray as I walked into the living room part of the lodge with Crona huddled on the couch. I gave her one of the cups and we began drinking the hot drink while chatting.

Then I felt an odd sudden urge.

"Crona…" I said turning and leaning to her. She turned to face me.

"Y-yes Kid-kun?" She asked nervous as I leaned closer to her, I then pressed me lips against hers.

She hesitated before kissing me back, this wasn't the first time we kissed of course.

I gently pushed her onto her back as I nipped her lip causing her to open her mouth in a small gasp, I then let my tongue dart into her mouth.

Oh god, the way she tasted, it was just too much to be able to hold back. I began kissing her more forceful. Letting my tongue map out her mouth and take her own tongue in a small dance.

I let my hands go down to her legs, tracing small patters on the clothed limb.

"Kid, what are you doing?" I heard Lizs voice say surprising me out of my make out session with Crona. I looked up to see Liz and Patty at the door, Liz with a suggestive smirk on her face and Patty giggling. Wow I must not have heard them walk in.

Crona was beet red from embarrassment and I quickly crawled off of Crona and helped her into a sitting position.

"Um, nothing." I said quickly, though I knew it was futile, they already knew what I was doing anyways.

Liz smiled and diverted her attention to Crona. "Patty and I are going to the mall in the near by town, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

Crona gave a quiet 'Alright' and got up to follow the sisters.

I leaned on the couch smiling at remembering how good Crona and my make out session felt. I paled when I felt a tightening in my pants. "shit."

**-…**

**Alright~! This is probably how mature the chapters will get and probably the most mature since I want to keep this rated T.**

**Anyways I'm still listening to the radio right now~!**

**Reviews time~!**

**Lostinstereo671**

Yep, Crona deserves a vacation doesn't she? Lol your like the second person that's happened to when it came to my stories!

**Mikitsan **

Yeah, I wanted people to think Kai might be jealous, that was the original idea for him :D His relationship with Crona is actually based off of Tamaki.

**MakenshiCrona**

Yep I update :D thanks for reviewing

**Rikachan**

I am very glad you love this story~! If it made you laugh and tear up then that means the story isn't that bad . Agreed, KidXCrona foreva! I already got the first 2 chapters of my Left4Dead soul eater cross over done and posted.

**Alrighty~! This six paged chapter is done~! Please review!**

**Love**

**DY**


	17. Perfect Night, Odd Phonecall

**Welcome back!**

**I was just sitting around boredly in third period when I came up with a few ideas for this story! So YAY! An actual chapter, **_**finally!**_

_**Reviews**_

_**TheSecretDoujinshi99**_

I got to admit, that was probably our best scene in this fanfiction XD. Thank you for reviewing so much! And yes Kai does have that complex! It's one of his funnier qualities. Agreed, Hamster Dance IS an epic song for them. If you can stop D from doing that, I will forever be in your debt.

_**PalasYoHere**_

Eu só vou escrever isto em Português.  
Demorou um pouco para encontrar um tradutor para traduzir sua opinião em Inglês.

Obrigado pela revisão! e eu vou tentar atualizar mais vezes!

E eu realmente espero que este traduzir certo porque eu estou usando o Google Translate para traduzir o que estou dizendo em Português.

_**Kal-orne**_

Kai and Razaku are supposed to be the semi-dysfunctional team that people love~. And it is cute, now if only they do that in the anime then more people would go to the KidXCrona side

**So, I am just going to shut up now so you guys can read the story since you guys probably don't really want to hear me talking anyways.**

**Yuki: Takes place a couple days after last chapter! And the beginning may be a little mature. I will make a onseshot of what goes on in the beginning since Dino will do a time skip towards the beginning *Sees Dinos glares* Hey, you said YOU were shutting up, never said I was.**

**Colron: Coooooolrooooooon CHOP *smacks Yuki on the head with a laptop***

**XxXx**

Kid and Crona were snuggling up on the couch reading Tom Sawyer peacefully in the night. Liz and Patty had gone to a party earlier so that left the lodge to just the two of them.

Kid had Crona resting on his lap as he held the book out in front of the two and rested his head on her shoulder as they read. He'd wait until Crona would nod for him to flip the pages. Though she would often take a while reading the page but Kid couldn't blame her. It was Mark Twain who wrote this and he had a tendency to make things hard to understand. **(A/N My class will be reading that book soon in Language Arts and that's what my teacher says about the book: It hard to understand) **

Kid smiled as he blew softly onto Cronas neck causing her to shiver a bit. Smiling he nuzzled it and nipped the part he blew on receiving a squeak from Crona who's face was beet red. Kid's smile turned into a grin as he began placing little nibbles along Cronas neck.

"K-K-Kid." Crona stuttered as Kid began sucking slightly.

"Mmmh?" he said smirking against the skin of her neck.

Crona blushed a bit more. "W-what are you doing?" She asked.

Kid smiled again. Of course she probably didn't understand what I was doing, even I didn't understand what I was doing. I put the book down and picked her up despite her startled squeal. I carried her into my room.

XxXx This is where Yuki will make a oneshot to fill the time gap with. In the meantime you can let your imagination take hold on what goes on. XxXx

Next day.

Kid whistled a happy tune as he made pancakes. Last night had been _amazing_ in his opinion. He had left Crona in his room after he woke up since she was still sleeping and had gotten dressed and came down to make some nice warm pancakes. He had a goofy happy smile on his face.

Liz and Patty walked out of there rooms with a suspiciously gleeful mood.

Liz sat down with a knowing smile. "So Kid." She began smirking. "How did you sleep last night?" She asked, Kid knew what she meant from how she said it and her smile.

Letting a smirk of his own form he put some of the pancakes on a plate and began making more. "Very well actually. I'd say that was the best night in my life, and probably a night nothing else can compare to." He said with a little tune.

Patty began giggling hysterically while Liz's expression turned serious. "Kid," She began and Kid glanced at her. She had her eyes narrowed and her face in a serious frown. "You _did_ use protection. _RIGHT?_" She asked.

Kid sighed. "Who do you think I am Liz? Of course I did." He said a little annoyed. He didn't want Crona to be pregnant at this age. Neither of them would have been able to deal with a child. And that would put much more strain on Crona and unneeded teasing and shunning from the rest of the students and citizens.

Liz nodded a smile on her face again as she grabbed some pancakes from the plate.

Crona walked downstairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing some pants and a loose shirt and her hair was still a mess. She sat down and yawned. Poor girl was probably still tired. Kid smiled and put a plate of pancakes in front of her as he turned the stove off.

"Eat up, love." He said lovingly as he sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Cronas face lit up like a Christmas tree but nodded and put some pancakes on her plate. Kid did the same as he scooted his chair closer to Crona.

Crona ate slowly as Kid smiled eating his own.

"Well guys." Liz said glancing around. "Just a few more days up here and we have to head back to Death City." She said.

Kid grinned. "Aww. Why don't you two head up there and Crona and I stay here a few more weeks, alone." He said and Liz rolled her eyes as Crona blushed even more.

Patty laughed some more. "Kiddo is thinking kinky things." She giggled.

Kid smiled innocently as Liz shook her head. "Sorry Kid, we're going to have to take you with us no matter how much you'd like to stay and continue what you did last night." She said smirking a bit.

Crona turned beet red not knowing that Liz and Patty knew what had happened last night.

"So Crona." Patty smiled. "How was last night in your opinion?" she asked.

Crona turned redder then anyone though imaginable. "It was….amazing…" she mumbled and Kid wrapped an arm protectively over her.

"No picking on my girlfriend Patty." He joked.

Patty giggled and shoved more food into her mouth.

"I'm guessing you don't want us to tell Maka or Kai about this, correct?" Liz asked.

Kid paled. Maka would murder him if she found out he'd slept with Crona. And Kai….well….what Maka would do to him would be like paradise compared to what Kai would do. And Razaku, Kid didn't really know what Razaku would do, the Death Scythe hardly ever really reacts to anything, majority of the times it's as if he lacks any emotion other then tiredness. But Kid had a feeling that Razaku might possible be scarier then Kai and Maka if he was mad about what Kid and Crona had done.

Kid shook his head and Crona glanced at him confused. "you okay, Kid?" She asked quietly.

Kid nodded smiling. "Perfectly fine, dear." He smiled kissing Crona's cheek once more.

Crona blushed and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kid said going to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Hello, Kid-kun." _A female voice said.

Kid blinked, he didn't recognize the voice at all. Did he know her? She knew him. "May I ask who it is speaking to me?" He asked.

A soft chuckle came from the other line. _"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. But, we'll be seeing each other soon. How is Crona doing? I hope you aren't_ really_ wasting your time on someone as pathetic as her." _

Kid growled softly. How DARE this bitch call Crona pathetic! "Crona is not pathetic at all! She is an amazing person. And I demand you tell me who you are." Kid said, authority lacing his voice.

"_Hahaha." _The woman laughed and he could have sworn he heard a desk drawer close. _"As I said, we will be seeing each other very soon. And I really hope you don't plan on sticking around with that weakling. You deserve someone so much stronger then her. Someone smarter, who isn't at elementary level intelligence," _This bitch was REALLY starting to piss Kid off. _"Someone with a sexier body, that'd knock your socks off, like me." _She said and hung up.

Kid's eye twitched. That person was officially on his hate list.

But what did she mean by that he'd see her soon?

**xXxX**

**I hope you all liked this. I know this was probably really short but I tried my hardest. I said I had ideas, but they unfortunately are for later chapters. Anyways, Kid just got a person trying to seduce (and piss him off) over the phone~.**

**Please review.**


	18. return

**Welcome back! This chapter was more so one just to get this fanfic updated and how they reacted to coming back then anything else so please don't complain that it was lame! I have serious writers block on here and I was working on this chapter for like a week trying to get a chapter for you guys to read even though this chapter probably sucks.**

**It's more of a KidXCrona fluff chapter.**

I walked to our houses front door, Crona Liz and Patty right behind me as I froze as stiff as a bored. "Liz…" I said slowly. "We did lock the doors, windows and block the chimney….right?" I asked making sure there was no way anyone would have been able to get in while we were gone.

"I think so." Liz said thinking. "I cant remember but I think we did."

I began feeling nervousness fill every fiber of my body as I unlocked the front door and opened it.

I dropped everything I was carrying and Liz cried out a 'Oh god!' from behind while Patty burst out laughing. The house was a mess! The furniture was all messed around; there was food and paper all over the floor, the TV was on, lights were on, it looked like someone through a wild party in it and never cleaned up!

I dropped to my knees and screamed at the top of my lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" before rushing up and running around the house yelling out where the things were supposed to go. I froze as the name of the culprit of who did this entered my mind. "….Kai…" I said. "LIZ! PATTY! FIND ME THE PHONE!" I ordered as I began trying to pick up all the streamers on the floor.

"Found it!" Patty giggled handing me the phone, which I quickly took as I dialed Kais house number.

I waited a few minutes, the three girls rushing around to pick up the streamers around the floor until a sleepy voice answered.

"Ugh….hello?" Razaku asked as he yawned.

"Razz, get me Kai, now." I demanded.

I could hear a groan on the other end then a yell and before I knew it, the cheerful voice of Kai was talking to me. "What's up Reaper?" He asked.

"You threw a party in my house, didn't you?" I accused and Kai burst out laughing.

"Sorry dude, wrong meister, im innocent on this one. Try the blue haired ninja boy and albino scythe instead, they broke into the house throwing the party. Awesome party by the way, too bad you missed it." Kai said, I could practically feel the carefree grin on the meisters face.

My face turned red with anger. "Thank you for telling me, I will deal with them at school tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"So, who threw the party?" Liz asked as she got out a broom.

"Blackstar and Soul…I'm going to kill those two! Breaking and entering! Trespassing on private property! Throwing a party in my house when I was gone, and not cleaning up after the mess they made! THEY ARE DEAD!" I said, my rage was practically visible on my soul.

"D-don't kill them…"Crona mumbled. "S-s-Soul is Makas w-w-weapon and B-b-b-Blackstars a friend…Friends don't kill friends…" She said quietly from behind me.

I turned around to see Cronas face pale with fear that I was really going to kill the two lumbering idiots.

I walked towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm not going to literally kill them, punish them, yes, but kill them? No." I said _Unless they need to be killed_ I added to myself as a side thought.

"Aww~ Kid and Crona sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Patty sung as she giggled.

I went bright red and analyzed the mess. I sighed, giving up hope of cleaning it all up quickly. If I had to see it any more I would go crazy. "Why don't we go out to eat, get some pizza and ice cream, call some people to clean up this mess." I offered receiving freaked out looks from Patty and Liz.

"Aren't you worried they may ruin the symmetry of the house?" Liz asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "They can't make it any worse then it is now." I said calmly as I wrapped an arm around Cronas waist. "Let's go,"

I then called some professional cleaners while the four of us went to a near by pizza place.

Liz ordered a large pepperoni pizza to split between the four of us as we sat at there booth. Liz and Patty were sitting on one side, Crona and I on the other.

I, feeling a little mischievous, faked yawning and stretched, draping my arm across Cronas shoulders causing the young girls face to turn redder then a tomato. Patty made kissing faces as she giggled and I just glared at her as I ate my slice of pizza.

"So, you enjoying yourself, Crona?" I asked my girlfriend. That word never seemed to cease filling me up with joy. I loved the fact that I could call Crona my girlfriend, after all, she was. She was the love of my life, the only one I would and will ever love. I would give everything up just to ensure she was happy, that was how my felt.

It may have sounded sappy but it was the truth.

Crona nodded, her face still bright red as I pulled her closer to my side. She began nibbling on her slice of pizza as I began speaking with Liz and Patty.

"I'm thinking it time we got on another mission." I said calmly as I took a bite out of my pizza.

Liz groaned. "Really? A mission so soon? But we just finished our vacation." She complained.

"Perfect reason to go on one soon. We can't fall behind in gathering souls." I said.

Ragnarok erupted from Cronas back yanking the slice of pizza she was eating out of her hands and dumping it in his mouth. "Your just to scared to fight!" Ragnarok accused Liz.

"I just don't want to get killed." Liz muttered. "Kid tends to pick really tough missions."

I gave her a light glare. The missions I picked weren't tough. Well, not that tough. I glanced at Crona to hope that she might back me up.

"Y-You d-d-do have a point Liz…" Crona mumbled and I felt my jaw drop. She was backing Liz up. She must have noticed my expression because she immediately lowered her head in shame. "I-I'm sorry Kid-kun…" She mumbled.

I recovered swiftly and wrapped my arm around her again and smiled gently. "It's alright." I soothed her. "You did nothing wrong, I'm not mad." I laughed a little. "You were just stating your opinion, your allowed that and I have no right to get angry over it nor would I ever get angry with you." I said.

"SWEET!"

"SO CUTE!"

Liz and Patty squealed as he watched. Liz had an expression she wore when she watched sappy romance movies and I sent them a cold glare.

"Sorry." Liz laughed nervously as she held her hands up.

I just smiled shaking my head. "Well, I think the cleaners should be done by now." I said standing up. "You girls wanna head back now?" I asked.

"Sure." Liz and Patty grinned.

Crona stood up nervously. "A-alright…"

Ragnarok pounded on her head. "Hey! I want more pizza assholes!" He yelled.

"Ragnarok! Quit hitting her!" I snapped at him. "Show some respect for your meister already!"

Ragnarok just glared at me and slipped back into Cronas back muttering profanities and threats.

I reached down and took Cronas hand in my own smiling gently at her as the four of us headed back to the house.

**OH GOD IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I don't know why it's just getting harder and harder to write these chapters! I don't know why! I have part of the ending planned out (Or at least chapters near the end) and a big plan plotted out but damn it's hard trying to write up to that point!**

**But I'll make a deal. I'm gonna try and get more updates in (it wont be that often cuz I do have other fanfiction's I have to work on) but you guys, my loyal readers are going to have to deal with some rushed chapters and scenes alright? Deal?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I have to say this and I know you were all hoping for a chapter but, I don't know what the hell happened, but I can't find the file on my computer that had the new chapter in it, I think it may have got deleted by accident, I don't know.**

**So, sorry about that, I'll try and rewrite it as quickly as I can.**

**In the meantime, do whatever you do when your waiting for an update.**


	20. Return of Alexis

A series of bangs from a gun and screams were heard within the walls of the DWMA.

At the location, Chrona, Maka, and Tsubaki stared at the scene, all with the same expression on their faces: light embarrassment for the male they were with at the times actions, a little irritation at what was going on, and just disbelief as to why it was going on.

Kid was firing at Blackstar and Soul while screaming bloody murder the whole time because they, one, broke into his house, trespassed onto private property, and threw a party, and 2, didn't even clean up the mess they made.

"Chill out Kid! This isn't cool at all!" Soul yelled as he tried to dodge the bullets.

Kids eye twitched as he continued firing, "Not cool? NOT COOL? YOU THROWING PARTIES IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IS 'NOT COOL!" He screamed.

Blackstar maneuvered through the bullets, "Calm down! You shouldn't shoot at your god like this," He criticized.

Kid was on the edge of insanity, closer then Crona at this point. "You! YOU ARE NOT A GOD! YOU NEVER WILL BE! THE ONLY WAY A HUMAN CAN BECOME A GOD IS IF YOU BECOME A KISHIN! AND I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU BECOME A KISHIN!"

"Maybe you should calm him down?" Tsubaki said, fearing this side of Kid.

"Yeah, before he murders my idiot weapon," Maka added.

Crona stared at them in slight fear but nodded. Taking a hesitant step towards her boyfriend she called softly. "Kid…calm down please?"

He didn't hear her over the gunshots and the screaming.

"Just go punch him!" Ragnarok said, Crona gave him a look telling him she couldn't do that. He just groaned. "Fine….THREE STRIPES! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone clutched there ears at the high pitched screech and Kid looked at Crona, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Crona! I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I guess I got really angry at these idiots." He said, landing one last shot at them both, hitting them in the face knocking them out before walking up to Crona.

"I-It's alright," Crona said sheepishly, "It's just that you were about to kill them." Tsubaki and Maka quickly went to there respective idiot partner, trying to wake them up in Tsubakis case. Just criticizing them in Makas case

Kid scowled. "I would like to kill them right now in honesty."

Ragnarok laughed, "I'm with you there three-stripes!" He said.

"Kid…R-Ragnarok…" Crona mumbled.

Kid gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that Crona."

Kid was just about to give her a kiss on the cheek when Kai ran up.

"Hey guys!" Kai yelled standing between Kid and Crona, and standing on the knocked out Blackstars head. "Lord Death wants the three of us on a mission!" He said to Kid and Crona.

"A mission?" Kid asked, surprised that his father hadn't told him about it at first.

"Yeah a mission! Kid, you go ask your dad about more details, I need Crona to help me find Razz-kun! I haven't seen him all day!" Kai said, grabbing Cronas arm and running out.

Liz stared after Kai with a slightly annoyed and disbelief look on her face. "How can someone so messed up in the head, be so popular with most of the girls?" She asked Kid.

The young Grim Reaper simple shrugged, "You girls go to class, get whatever assignments that would be handed out while we are on our mission for everyone, I will go talk with Father," Kid said walking away from his weapons.

As he neared the Death Room, he was nearly given a heart attack as a girl jumped out in front of him, yelling out a 'boo!'

She had brown hair and turquoise eyes, Kid suddenly recognized her.

"Alexis!" He , anger building up in him, she was the girl who kissed him knowing Crona was walking in!

Alexis giggled, "You remembered me, my little Reaper!" She sung.

Kid glared at her, he wasn't her 'Little Reaper', her was Cronas 'little reaper'…wait! He wasn't anyone's little reaper!

"What do you want?" Kid asked through gritted teeth.

Alexis circled him, swaying her hips seductively. "What? I'm not allowed to see how my man is doing?" She asked.

It was hard not to slap her.

"I am NOT your man! I am only your classmate, and when I take my Fathers place, your god. I am NOT your man!" Kid snapped pushing his way past her.

She instead, grabbed him by the shoulders, shoved him against the wall and slammed her lips against his. Kid yelped in surprise, Alexis took this as her chance to shove her tongue into his mouth.

That was the last straw.

Kid raised his hand and slapped her across the face, breaking the forced kiss.

Rage filling his eyes, he gave her a hateful look, "Don't EVER do that again!" He snarled as he stalked off.

Alexis had kissed him, violated him. He felt like he had betrayed Crona because of that. No, he had betrayed Crona in a way, he was kissed by another woman, even if it was forced on him, he was kissed by another.

What should he do? Crona probably was still insecure about there relationship, and hearing what had happened might make her even more insecure. Kid didn't want her panicking over everything she in fear of making him mad and losing him.

Kid would never leave her, not for any tramp that tried to seduce him. He loved only Crona, he needed nothing more then just having her beside him.

He made a face of distaste. He couldn't get Alexis' disgusting taste out of his mouth.

**With Crona and Kai**

Kai and Crona stopped walking when they reached an old long since ditched warehouse. Loud music echoed inside and Kai could feel Razaku's Soul Wavelength in there. Both silently and slowly, they opened the door and peered inside.

Inside, Razaku was standing in white baggy tang top and black pants while wearing a bright red mask stood in front of a video camera. He was doing the sort of dance, Shuffling, along with the fast paced music.

Kai and Crona stared in surprise.

Who knew Razaku could dance so well?

**Xxxxx**

**The end part was just to show where they found Razaku.**

**This is why he's so tired all the time, he spend every night dancing.**

**Anyways, Alexis is back to ruin Kids love life! This wont be the last you see of her either by the way!**

**Please review (PS I know it was short, and I'm sorry)**


	21. Guilt

**IM STILL ALIVE!**

**I apologize for the late updates, all the files on my computer had been deleted. But then after that I just stopped going on this site. But I owe it to you guys to keep these fanfictions going. I'll try and finish some of them, at least my more popular fanfictions.**

**I will try at least.**

**Also as another peice of news, the DYC, Yuki, Cole and myself is no longer. Cole has moved out of town and Yuki has stopped writing fanfictions as he is no longer interested in Soul Eater fics. (His tastes follow Fullmetal Alchemist now)**

**So no more three idiots with the Authors Notes. Just one idiot now. I might be able to get the others to join in now and again but it wont be often. Expect more Yuki then Cole.**

"So, our missions is to take down another witch?" Razaku asked boredly, and then raised an eyebrow, "Why is it that he only sends us three out to catch witches?"

Kidd shrugged, "I do not know, I will ask him later though. It is a little odd now that you mention it," He said, but it wasn't odd. He knew his father would rather send the three people he knew were more capable at working together, their estimated efficiancy rate was doubled when it was a Death Scythe, a Grim Reaper, and a Demon Swordsman.

But he didn't know what else to say at the time, he still felt horrible for having been kissed by Alexis, and being around Crona felt awkward now, with all the guilt he had in him. Kidd knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he still felt at fault, and knew that Crona would be crushed knowing Alexis kissed him again.

Not to mention how Kai would react, the meister was protective of Crona, almost as much as Maka was.

Now Maka, that made Kid repress a shiver. The blonde meister would kill him if she found out that he had hurt Crona, and he knew Ragnarok would tell her, given the chance.

"Something wrong, Kid-kun?" Kai asked slinking up next to him.

Kid jumped but shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong," He said quickly, but Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing is wrong, huh?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing Kid.

Kid nearly froze, Kai knew something was up, and despite how idiotic he could be, he was very good at reading people when he wanted to. The gig was up, he was going to figure out the betrayal, he was going to know what happened with Alexis, he was...

"If you were scared of fighting a witch, why didn't you say so?" He asked.

Going to assume Kid was scared...

The young reaper blinke, "Wait...what?" he asked.

Kai just laughed, slapping him on the back, "Crona! you have to keep an eye on your boyfriend, he might wet his pants because he's so scared," The meister teased.

Patty started laughing, "Kid is a scaredy cat, Kid is a scaredy cat," She chanted.

"Never took you for one to be scared, Kid," Liz joined in with a small smirk.

Ragnarok came out and started sending out rude and snide remarks too.

The only people to remain silent and not join in were Razaku, (No surprise there, he wasn't ever one for joining in teasing people," and Crona, (Who also, wasn't one for teasing others.)

"I'm not scared, guys," Kid said, trying to defend himself in what he knew was a hopeless cause. But it was better they thought he was scared, then think he was a cheating bastard.

"We should continue going now," Razaku offered calmly and Crona made a soft sound of agreeing.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kidd felt a faint blush form as he nodded his head in agreement, embarassed about the little skirmish he and the others just had.

He began walking, instinctivley taking the lead while the others naturally fell behind him. It was almost an instinct for all of them, to let Kid take the lead.

While they treked, heading towards where there was supposed to be a witch, Kid still couldn't get the memory of kissing Alexis out of his head. It was eating him away inside.

The way Kai continued to glance at him said that he knew something was up and it didn't help ease Kid at all.

After an hour of walking, Liz spoke up.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a ride or something to this place?" She complained.

Kid didn't look at her as he walked, "We can't let the witch know we are coming, a cars engion would give us away," he explained calmly.

Liz sighed, "You think we could take a break or something then?" She asked.

The young grim reaper thought her request over and look at the area they were in, "Alright, this is a good spot to take a rest at," He agreed and looked at the others to see if they would agree.

Kai stretched and grinned, "Man, Kid you are a god for letting us rest!" He joked, purposely using the 'you are a god' term on Kid, whom was already a god.

Kid nodded and walked over to Crona, "You alright?" He asked as she sat down.

She smiled weakly at him and nodded, "I'm o-okay," She assured me.

Ragnarok came out and slammed a fist onto the top of her head, "I'm fucking hungry!" He snapped.

"Yes, well we will pass out rations in a minute," Kid told the weapon calmly as he walked to the bag that had their food, but he was stopped when Kai intercepted him.

He had a friendl smile, but Kid could see a serious glint hiding in his eyes, "Kid-kun! We need to talk," He said cheerfully as he slung an arm around the Grim Reapers shoulder, and leaned his head in towards Kids, "In private," he added.

Kid nodded slowly, "Well, all right," he said uncertainly, and then turned towards the Death Scythe, "Razaku, could you pass out the rations to everyone? Kai needs to discuss something with me alone," He explained.

The raven haired death scythe nodded as he opened the pack without any questions.

"Now," Kai said leading Kid away from the others.

As they walked, Kid began to grow more nervous, Kai had dropped his cheerful mood and had a cold expression on his face, his grip was painfully tight on his shoulder.

It wasn't that Kid was scared of Kai, but he had never seen Kai like this. Even when his relationship with Crona ran into trouble thanks to Alexis the first time, Kai didn't seem like this.

When they were out of sight of the others, and earshot in case they started yelling, which Kid hoped they wouldn't, Kai let go of Kid and turned to face him.

With a cold, demanding voice, Kai spoke, "All right spill, Reaper."


End file.
